New Beginnings
by LovelyScully
Summary: DISCONTINUED When Korra and Mako had an intimate night when she lost her memory, after that, things changed. Now it's 4 years later and she is raising their daughter that Mako know's nothing about. Will her lies catch up with her? Takes place after book 2.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This fanfic is going to be about how Korra raises her and Mako's unplanned child. I won't go into detail on the pregnancy, at least in early chapters. I really hope that to anyone and everyone who reads this enjoys it. This is my first fanfic, so I hope all goes well!

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Legend Of Korra or it's characters. The only one that belongs to me is Korra's baby.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Inside the maternity ward of the hospital in the southern water tribe came many screams. But none were louder than the ones coming from Korra's room.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" she she cried out in pain. Her doctor had told her one more push after that. She took a minute to catch her breath, and used all her strength on the last push. She flung her head back on her pillow, and then she heard screaming.

The high pitched wails she instantly associated with her new baby. The doctor handed a small bundle to her while uttering the words, "It's a girl Korra… and beautiful baby girl."

Korra stared at the tiny individual her arms. She had brown hair, darker than her own, and the baby's face was round. The little one had ceased her crying by then and then buried her face between her mother's arm and chest. Korra melted at this, the baby knew she was her mother. The child squinted slightly then opened her eyes. Behind the black pupil was what looked like a small explosion of amber that rested atop the copper irises that were covered with what looked like gold and orange flakes speckled throughout. Her skin was a lot lighter than Korra's and she had rosy pink cheeks. _She looks just like him_ she thought. Her baby nuzzled her head further into her mom. She leaned over kissed the baby's forehead and the baby cooed.

The doctor walked in at that moment and smiled at the two girls in her presence. She then asked, "Would you like me to go get the father?". Korra hadn't thought about him in months. She had herself preoccupied in planning for this child and balancing her avatar duties. She remembered what he said when she told him there was a possibility of being he being with child.

_"This is the absolute worst thing that could happen to us." _

"Korra?" the doctor said.

"Umm… no doctor, he's not out there." she replied, looking back down at her baby. "It's just us two." she gave the baby a longing smile.

"Well then, have you picked a name?"

Korra thought for a moment, then spoke out with a smile and a locked gaze on her baby. "Kyumi." The baby squealed when she heard her name and Korra let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**4 YEARS LATER**

Korra was now living in her own home. She decided soon after taking the baby to her parents home from the hospital that there was just not enough space, and she didn't want to put her parents through the late night cries of Yumi when they had already done it with her. She now lived in a comfortable home that had plenty of outdoor space for Naga and was still close to civilization. It wasn't too big but one would not call it small. She and Yumi loved it.

Everyone in town loved Korra and her daughter. They never treated her differently just because she had a baby at a young age, most of the women did in her tribe. And never ridiculed her for not having a husband. Many of the women loved watching Yumi when Korra had to retreat to her Avatar business. She was always calm and didn't whine much. When she got hurt she would sniffle and there would be the occasional tear, but when she was back her her mothers arms all the sadness was wiped away by giggling and laughter. She never felt quite as safe with anyone as she did with her mom.

Even though Korra's life was in the south she was still close friends with Asami and Bolin. She would exchange letters with them constantly, never of course mentioning her child. She secretly wished she had told the two so that they could see their niece. She wondered what it would be like for Asami, who had been married to General Iroh II for a little over year now and already had two twin boys. She knew deep down Asami wanted a little girl to smother in pink. Also Bolin, who was always so cheerful and saw the bright side of things. She knew Yumi needed a father figure in her life, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She could imagine Bo playing with her little one all the time and seeing her so happy.

She never once asked about Mako though. After she heard from Asami that the two split she thought about telling him about Yumi, but she thought back to that night and concluded that it would only ruin their relationship, or lack there was. She thought it best to leave her child her little secret.

As Kyumi grew, she began to look more and more like him. Even though she was young you could see the diamond face shape and high cheekbones forming under her baby fat. Her fair skin was only a shade tanner than his but still pale, and she had the same eye color as his even though the shape belonged to Korra's. Her ebony hair flowed down past her shoulders, and she inherited height from him seeing as she was a fairly tall 4 year old and towered over most of her playmates. Sometimes people would have no idea the she was Korra's biological daughter without taking a closer look, but Korra didn't mind. Yumi clung herself to her mother all the time, and anyone could tell that the shared a mother daughter bond.

* * *

Korra was now in her daughter bedroom tidying up the toys. She was wearing her normal water tribe outfit at the moment. A pale blue tunic and baggy navy pants with big fluffy boots on. Her hair was in a high ponytail with two wolf tails hanging on the sides. She was only missing she animal pelt that was normally draped across her waist, but at the moment was being used as a cape for Yumi's imaginary adventures and a wilderness princess.

Her daughter was playing in the living room and climbing all over the furniture when she heard a knock on the door. She knew she wasn't supposed to answer the door without permission but her mom hadn't seemed to notice. The knock came again and Yumi decided that it was best not to keep the person waiting. She ran to the door and looked through the lower peep hole. She asked her mother to instal one at her height so that she could look outside two along with her mother when welcoming company. She took a look and all she saw were a pair of slender legs in black pants and black boots.

She opened the door to find a tall women with deep emerald eyes red lipstick and flowing dark hair. The woman hadn't noticed her at first but then looked down, almost stunned. Her expression quickly changed to a happy smile, and bent down to the kid's level.

"Hello there little one" she said.

"You have hair like mine" Yumi exclaimed.

"Why yes I suppose I do," Asami said with a chuckle at the girl's forwardness. She assumed Korra was babysitting or something. "I'm Asami and I'm looking for my friend Korra, do you know if she lives here?"

Yumi nodded and let the lady come in. Asami took a seat on the couch as Yumi got her mother. She could hear sounds getting clearer and footsteps closer. She heard Korra's voice asking the little one who was at the door.

Korra was being dragged by her daughter from the hallway and as soon as she saw the back of Asami's heard she panicked. She silently sent Yumi back to her room and told her to play in there. Korra dusted off the imaginary dirt from her clothes and greeted the old friend.

"Asami, what are you doing here?"

"Gee thanks. Nice to see you too," Asami said sarcastically."

"I was just caught off guard. Are you here on business? It really is nice to see you."

"Yes a had a very important shipment that I wanted to keep an eye on and some meetings over the weekend. I asked a local where your home was and he told me here. I decided I would stay with my best friend instead of on the ship. Who's the kid?"

Korra was hesitant to answer. _'Do I tell her and get bombarded with questions, or say I was babysitting and kick her out?' _thinking of ways to get out of the situation Asami came over and placed her hand on her shoulders interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey, you okay? I'm sorry I surprised you, I just thought it would be fun to spend time together. I shouldn't have intruded." she said in a gentle voice. Korra's thoughts had lead to a concerned expression on her face.

This made Korra feel worse. "No no, don't. I-I just think you shouldn't stay with me. You see, *cough* I think I'm coming down wi-" she was cut off by a small hand tugging on her pants. Squatted down to the child's level and asked what was wrong.

"Mommy come play with me, Asami can play too." she said.

Korra could feel her face getting red as she picked up the four year old and balanced her on her hips. Yumi was sucking on her left middle and ring finger while holding onto a stuffed polar bear dog while her right arm wrapped around her mother's back.

She looked back at a stunned Asami. Whose mouth was open as if to say something.

"Asami," Korra started. "This is my daughter, Yumi."

* * *

And there you have it, chapter 1! I wanted to let people know that even though I don't expect reviews, if anyone wants to comment, ask a question about the storyline, give reviews or suggestions on what should happen as the story progresses then feel free to comment away and all of them will be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I got a question about the last chapter and whether or not Korra's daughter's name was Yumi or Kyumi. I chose Kyumi as her name because most of the people from the watertribe had names with K's in them, but I will be referring to her as Yumi because it's her nickname. Sorry for the confusion. I really appreciate all the views from everyone! Also, I know that one of the genre's for this story is romance, but that won't come until we are deeper in the story. Without further ado...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Legend of Korra

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was now night and Yumi was asleep in her room. The two women were at the kitchen table talking. Korra had explained that Mako was the father and he didn't know. She left out why she didn't say and her friend didn't question it.

"You're probably really disappointed in me. You know, getting pregnant at 18 and raising her on her own is completely irresponsible." The pads of Korra's hands held up her head while her elbows rested on the table as she said this in mortified tone of voice.

"Hey, in no way am I disappointed." her friend said as she removed Korra's hand from her face, forcing Korra to look her in the eyes. "I was a little upset that you felt you couldn't trust me but I'm over it. And what you are doing now is so brave. I'm proud of you Korra, but-" she was cut off by Korra's groan. The brunette knew what she was about to say.

"Korra I still think you need to tell Mako."

"*_Sigh* _I can't. I can't let him into her life. She would expect him to be there for her and might not want to. I can't get her hopes up, and won't put my baby through that."

"How do you know he's going to react badly?"

"Just trust me, you can't tell him."

"Fine, then let's tell Bolin. He might not be happy about keeping a secret from his brother, but he would love his niece and never abandon her. Even you have to admit that."

Korra agreed. Asami convinced her to write a letter to Bo telling him about Yumi. She made it clear that he was not to tell Mako anything. Asami had come back every weekend ever since meeting Yumi. The letter exchange went on for about 2 months before Bolin wrote back asking if he could come visit. Korra agreed to let Bolin come see Yumi, and Asami made plans to bring Bolin with her on her next weekend visit.

* * *

Over the past couple of months Yumi because accustomed to Asami, and the two fell in sync. She began to call her Auntie 'Sami and the older women spoiled the child like crazy. Korra wasn't the least jealous, she knew Asami wanted a little girl to pamper, and Korra was happy that Yumi was getting extra attention.

The days passed by quickly. They had told Yumi about how he uncle was going to visit and she was so excited. She wanted to know everything about the man. '_What was his favorite color? What food did he like? Was he a bender like her mommy?'_ were only a few of the questions she asked everyday until his visit. The day finally came for Bolin to meet the 3 girls at the docks. Korra and Asami were standing right at the snow covered shore line while Yumi was waiting quietly behind her mother's legs.

Bolin ran to the group with a large toothy smile on his face and his arms outstretched. He gave a bear hug to the two women and lifted them. "Ooooohh I missed you Korra!" He said while releasing her from the tight embrace. "Nice to see you too." She said with a genuine smile. "Now," he began "where's my little niece?" "Right here!" Yumi sprang from behind Korra and leaped into Bolin's large, beefy arms. He hugged the child and spun her around, producing and stream of giggles flowing from the child's happy face. He put her down and crouched down to take a good look. "WOW! You are so big!"

"I'm taller than mommy was when she was my age!" the little one exclaimed proudly.

"Well you certainly get that fro- OW!" he was caught off guard by a slap on back of his head, courtesy of Asami. She gave him a stern look and and he immediately remembered that he didn't know what child didn't knew about her father, if she even knew anything. Korra was beginning to regret her decision on letting Bolin come. He looked back at the girl.

"Well, you look just like your mother." He said, which was an obvious lie. Hopefully the observation would get him back in Korra's good graces. Korra lightened up at the man's heartfelt attempt.

"My mommy is really pretty."

"Ok, why don't we go inside before a little someone gets a cold. You can talk to uncle Bolin all you want on the way." Korra said while she urged the group in the right direction. Bolin hoisted the girl up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Bolin had told Yumi almost every story about how he, Asami, and her mom would fight crime and about the good old probending days. He told her about Republic City. The warm summers and beautiful parks, all the restaurants and shops that he would like to take her. He also described the beautiful Air Temple Island where surrogate family lived. Yumi was entranced by the man's tales.

Bolin put the little one to sleep and walked back into the living room where the two women were talking. He plopped himself in the big furry couch in between the ladies and wrapped his arms around them.

"She's a stubborn one Korra, took me 3 stories to get her asleep." Bolin said as he let out a tired exhale.

"Yeah, you should have seen her last night. She was so excited for you to come that I made her stay in my room to make sure she actually got some rest."

"Hey, you know she really wants to go visit Republic City. I told her all about it, leaving Mako out, of course"

"Yeah," Asami started," she really wants to meet the airbenders. She talks about them Ikki like she is her long lost big sister."

Korra said she knew all about this, but was still hesitant. Yumi had never left the South Pole, and she was worried that the city would be to much of a culture shock for the little one. She was most worried about her seeing Mako, or worse seeing him while she was with their child. She dismissed the idea and went to bed.

Over the next few months Asami had been making her regular visits but was now accompanied with Bolin. Sometimes she would bring her husband and son, Ryo. The boy was in love with Yumi and Yumi saw him as her little brother and swore to protect him from anything. All the adults believed this to be the cutest thing ever.

All seemed to be perfect, but Asami and Bolin had a secret. They had been secretly telling Mako about Yumi. When he first found out it was about 2 months ago when Mako was tired of Bolin leaving and not telling him where he was going. Bolin had told him by giving him a picture of his daughter when she was two. At first he was overwhelmed with guilt. How could he let this kid- _his _kid live without knowing her father. He felt terrible. So Bolin and Asami promised to keep him informed every time they visited. Mako wanted to meet his daughter badly, and begged the two to convince Korra to bring her to republic city.

* * *

On the morning of Yumi's 5th birthday Korra had gotten up early and _tried _to make breakfast. This ended up in giving here a kitchen a nice burnt smell as she woke her mother and father, who stayed over the night before. Senna quickly covered for her daughters mess by preparing a delicious breakfast with all of her granddaughter's favorites.

When the little one woke up she was showered with love from her whole family. Korra embraced her daughter and smothered her in kisses while setting her in her seat for breakfast. Yumi looked around to see her Uncle Bolin, Auntie 'Sami, Ryo, and Uncle Iroh, and her grandparents. She was so happy to see everyone and was so excited that she almost forgot about the beautiful breakfast. She gobbled up and was about to run outside to play with the 2 year old boy when her mother called her over.

"Yumi, I have a big birthday surprise for you"

"What mommy?" she said while still trying to pull her light blue parka over her head.

"Well, I know how much Uncle has told you about republic city and you told me how much you

want to see your cousins on air temple island. So when mommy goes back there tomorrow, she's bringing you with her!"

Yumi was so elated that she screamed in her mothers face and hugged her. She ran around their home releasing the excitement before returning to play with the little toddler. Korra was so happy to make her baby happy. She was still apprehensive about the trip, but she knew that with Bolin and Asami's help she would persevere.

* * *

Now, I don't have a set schedule for this story. If nothing comes up in my life that needs to be put before writing, then I will most likely release a chapter a week, if not more. This story gets me so excited that sometimes I can't stop writing :). If you guys really want me to only release this story on a specific day for some reason, but I do plan on making this a long story, so no one should worry about this being over soon. Once again, comments, reviews, and suggestions are always welcomed and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Yep I did just post chapter 2 earlier today, and yes I am posting another one right now. I decided I was just going to post these once they are finished and edited to my liking because I don't see the point in making you guys wait. Someone asked if Yumi is a non-bender or just a late bloomer. And to answer that question I don't know, I haven't decided. So here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Legend of Korra

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Korra, Yumi, Asami, and Bolin were back in Republic City now. The airship ride had been long 24 hours of constant flight, and the trip proved that the little 4 year old couldn't handle small spaces for too long. When they finally got off the ship at the Air Temple Island dock, Yumi sprang for the the green grass kissing the ground and running in circles.

The group of 4 made their way to the main house and were greeted by Tenzin's family. Jinora had grown to be a gorgeous 17 year old, who finally got her airbending master tattoos, after much hesitation from the aging Tenzin. Ikki was now 15, but one could only tell by looks because she was still as nosey question filled child she had been when 11. 12 year old Meelo had sprang from behind his mother and ran straight for Korra, almost knocking her back with the force, still had the same bumpy bald head. 6 year old Rohan immediately introduced himself to Yumi. Bolin teased that he was quite the charmer which made Yumi blush and Rohan go _bleh_.

The two airbender girls fawned over the Avatar's daughter and Yumi loved the attention. The girls promised that they would be the best babysitters to their cousin and Korra believed it. They had all knew about Korra's unplanned pregnancy and Mako and Yumi since she was born, but had never met the child until now.

"Korra," Pema called " it's so amazing to see you again" beckoning the Avatar for a hug. Korra embraced her second mother, who had helped her through a lot. The first two months of her pregnancy she stayed hidden on the Island debating when to go home. Pema helped through the morning sickness, weird cravings, her stress and mild depression. Pema had asked if the her baby had shown any signs of being a bender.

"No, but it doesn't bother me at all actually. I mean, she's probably just a late bloomer. But even if she isn't a bender, she's still perfect in my eyes. I just worry about when she starts school if she will be bullied. I don't want to her to feel pressured just because she's the Avatar's daughter."

"Well, I'm just glad to see that you two are both happy and healthy."

* * *

Jinora and Ikki were teaching Yumi simple air bending moves out in the training area. Korra and Pema were making dinner. Well, Pema was cooking while Korra kept asking what she was doing and tried her best to follow along. Asami and Bolin were outside the girls dormitory talking.

"So what did you tell Mako about us coming?" Asami started. "Does he know we are here with her?"

"Yes, and he is caught up on the plan."

"Good, so when Korra goes to her meeting with the president tomorrow, she is going to leave us in charge of Yumi. Are we taking her off the island or is Mako coming here?"

"He said he was going to come here around lunch and stay for a bit. He wanted to stay longer but Lin wouldn't give him that time without an explanation, and well-"

Asami nodded. "That should be plenty of time, Korra's meeting will last long and should be back well after he leaves. Are we going to tell Yumi that he is her father?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well we need to discuss it. I don't think she should know yet, we should just say he's our friend so Yumi doesn't get excited and ask Korra to see him again." Asami sighed. "Bo, think I'm starting to regret going behind her back."

"Why?" He said. His tone was slightly annoyed. "My brother deserves to know his daughter. Don't you think?"

"Of course he does, but there was a reason she didn't tell us about Yumi until nearly a year ago."

"That was because she was scared Asami, she didn't want us to judge her."

"That's not all. When we talked about it first, I asked why she didn't tell mako she was pregnant in the first place. She didn't answer and I didn't push it. She looked like she was about to crumble when I asked. I know you don't want to hear it but maybe... maybe Mako did something to make her not trust him."

"Well whatever it is, we can't back out now."

Asami paused and let out sigh. "You're right. And if Korra finds out, what do we do?"

"I'm not sure, but this is bigger than Korra's feelings, it's about her daughter. We are doing what's best for Yumi and that's what we need to remember."

* * *

I know, super short chapter. But that's why I wanted to release it today so people wouldn't open it up tomorrow expecting more and having to wait another day. I will release chapter 4 sometime tomorrow, and I hope you all will like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I read all your comments and I'm so happy that everyone seems to be invested and enjoying my story. I don't really have anything more to say other than here's chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Korra, but you already knew that.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day Korra left early for her meeting with the President Raiko, and Tenzin. When Asami and Bolin got up and saw that Korra was gone, they realized their plan was in action. Before Mako came over, Asami wanted to talk to Yumi.

Asami walked through the hallway of the girls' dormitory, which was full of twists and turns. When she reached Yumi's room, she opened the door to reveal a little body hidden under the covers. Asami smiled at the sleeping child as she walked over and sat on the bed. She gently touched the kid's shoulder and heard a muffled whine.

"Hey sleepy girl" Asami whispered.

Yumi stretched her little arms and sat up in bed looking at her Aunt.

"Hi Auntie 'Sami. Where's my mommy?"

"She went to work. But don't worry, she will be back home before dinner."

"Ok, I wanna get cleaned up, can you help me?"

"I will, baby, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"''Bout what?"

"Well, today at noon, your uncle Bo and I are having a friend over. And we want you to meet him."

"Is he nice?"

"He's very nice, and he's really excited to meet you. But your Auntie wants you to keep it a secret from your mommy, ok?"

She looked confused for a moment, but then nodded.

"Good, now lets get you cleaned up."

Asami had done her best to make the little girl more comfortable about the meeting. They had taken an early ferry ride into the city to buy new clothes and ice cream, which Yumi did not object to. When they got back to the island, Asami dressed the girl. Yumi was dressed in a blue wrap tunic that had short sleeves with white lining on the sleeves and neckline. She had a waist scarf that was white with little waves woven in. She also wore a pair of black leggings and blue outdoor slippers. Asami struggled with the girl's tangled hair. When she was born it was straight as a board, but as she aged, it had become an unruly mess of waves that were hard to tame. Korra had mentioned the multitude of broken combs. Now it was smoothly pulled back into a high bun with the two wolf tails on the side held with blue ribbons. Asami took a step back to look at her work and mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

* * *

"Hey Asami...he's here...outside." he said in between deep breaths.

Pema had left the room with her son. Asami picked up Yumi telling her it was time to meet their special friend. Bolin left first to bring Mako to the other side of the island. They had gotten to a clearing that was surrounded by trees but had a path up to a cliff. Mako was visibly nervous about meeting his daughter. He fiddled with the red scarf draped around his neck. _What if she runs away? What if she cries? What if she asks him if he is her dad? _he thought. He knew he couldn't tell the girl that he was her father, it was too early, and she had no idea who he was. If she started to cry he wouldn't know how to console her. He shared his concerns with his brother who said everything thing was going to be fine.

"Bo, what if Korra finds out? What if… what if she never lets me see her again?"

"Mako, Korra isn't going to find out. And if she does, she will be pissed, but Korra loves that girl more than anything. She will put her feelings aside if she knows Yumi wants to know who her father is."

The 24 year old nodded in agreement and let out a deep breath that he had been holding in. Asami had finally come out holding the little one in her arms. Mako was staring and the small back facing him. Asami whispered something to the girl and set her down. Yumi turned around and looked up at the tall firebender. His eyes locked with hers as he slowly got down to her level.

"H-Hi there. I'm Mako."

"I'm Kyumi, but call me Yumi. Uncle Bo gave me the nickname because he said it was more fun and I agree." she said confidently. She loved being close with her uncle, who always played with her and wasn't much of a disciplinary. Mako chuckled lightly at this and looked at his touched brother.

"Ok, _Yumi. _Your birthday was a few days ago right?"

"Yep! I'm five now." she said while extending her arm and spread her fingers wide.

Mako was now smiling wide as he looked at his young daughter. She was so lively and full of spirit. She reminded him of her mother, but he also saw so much of himself in the girl. She had his light skin, amber eyes, a diamond face, and his wild eyebrows, which he mentally apologized for. He reached behind himself and searched through his messenger bag.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well, I thought that since I'd be meeting you today that you might want a gift because I wasn't at your actual birthday."

"But I didn't know you then. You don't have to give it to me if you don't want." Selfless._ Just like her mother, he thought._

"No, I want to." he said while pulling out a stuffed fire ferret toy. It was soft and plushy.

"It's a fire ferret. Like the probending team I was on with your mom and my brother." he said glancing over to Bolin.

"I love it!" she said as she squeezed the fluffy animal. "Wait, you're Uncle Bo's brother? Does that make you my uncle too?"

'_This girl sure does piece things together' _Mako thought. He looked over to Asami and Bo, who both gave an approving nod. "Yes" he replied.

"Ok." she said, completely trusting what the man said. She then dropped the stuffed toy and walked over to hug Mako. Mako slowly crouched down to the girl's height and tightened the embrace.

"I love you Uncle Mako." she said.

"I love you too Yumi" A happy tear came from his face. He felt her grip loosen and he ended the hug.

"Can you tell me probending stories?" Yumi had always asked everyone of her relatives anything they knew about bending. She knew that by her age that her mother had already started to bend 3 of the 4 elements, even though she was the Avatar, it still made her a little sad. She hadn't shown any evidence that she would even be a bender, which made her so curious. It also made her really close with Asami, who was a non bender that the child looked up to. She always wondered if her father was a non bender and that's why she couldn't bend, even though her mom always reassured that she was just a 'late bloomer'. Her Uncle sat down and pulled her into his lap as Asami and Bolin sat around him and listened to the tales of the arena.

* * *

Jinora was taking a walk around the island. She wanted to find that perfect spot to settle in for a long day of reading. She was walking near the clearing when she heard voices and hid behind a tree. She peeked from behind to see the tall fire bender with Yumi in his lap talking with Asami and Bolin. None of them noticed her as she tried to keep her gasp in. She quietly but quickly made her way out of earshot from the group and ran back to the main house. When she got there, she met her mom before she went into her dad's office.

"Hon, why do you need your dad's office?"

"I need to use the phone really badly."

Pema raised her brows but shrugged it off. She figured her hormonal teenage daughter wanted to call a boy as she waved her hand to her daughter.

"Thank you mom." Jinora said fast and sprang for the phone. She dialed City Hall's number and asked to speak with Avatar Korra saying it was an emergency involving her child.

"Jinora!" Korra cried, "Wha-What's wrong with my baby?"

"Korra, you need to get home now!"

"Jinora what's happening!? Where's my baby?!" she said sternly.

**"****Mako's with Yumi."**

* * *

**Drama! What is Korra gonna do after she hears the news? Does she confront Mako? Does she finally let go of the invisible walls that are there to protect Yumi and finally let him know his daughter? Who knows? Your comments, reviews, questions, and suggestions are always cherished by me. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! So, to my awesome and amazing friend who edited this chapter and chapter 4, THANK YOU! Now, I wanted to wait to post this tomorrow so I could let more people get in comments and things like that, but y'all know I'm impatient so I'm posting this one anyway. I did, however, get one suggestion about how Korra should react to the situation, so kudos to you because I thought it was a really good line and I used it. I'm not gonna use your name, and I'm sorry if that upsets you, but you didn't specify if that was okay and I thought it would serve me better to be safe rather than sorry. If anyone doesn't want their name included in the pre-story rambling of my mind, just include that note in your comment. If not, then I will happily include your username up above. Enough of me talking, here is chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Korra had been outside the conference room doors when she got Jinora's call. She had so many emotions and thoughts swirling through her head that the phone made a soft thud on the carpeted floor as it left her hands. She threw the doors open to conference room she had just left and told Tenzin she had to go.

"Korra, this is a very important-"

"Mako is with Yumi and I have to _go._" she said, her voice cracking slightly.

Tenzin gave her an approving nod saying that he would cover for her. Korra ran out of City Hall and hopped on Naga and rode her to the ports. She then used her glider to get to the island as quickly as possible. During the flight she was overwhelmed with thoughts. _How did he know about her? Who had told him? Did he tell her he was her father? Would he try and take her baby away? _When she got there she met Jinora, Ikki, and Pema at the docks. She ran to Jinora and asked where they were. Jinora lead the way running. When they got to the clearing they interrupted the four who were calmly chatting while Yumi napped in Mako's arms. The group looked at the four women and immediately stood up.

"Korra let me explain." Mako said while cradling Yumi in his arms.

"Give her to me now." She ordered while walking up and snatching her baby from him. Yumi was stirred and looked at her mom.

"Mommy?" the little one groaned, still obviously sleepy. She rubbed her childs back while she quietly apologized and handed her off to Jinora.

"Go back to the main house and let her finish her nap." she told the two teens. They left to escape the pending chaos while soothing the small child without an argument. Pema stayed behind to watch Korra.

"_You! _Mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" she said pointing at Mako.

"Korra," Asami said. "Don't blame him. Bolin and I-"

Korra turned with anger to the other two adults, who looked guilty and afraid of her.

"You brought him here? After I fucking told you both NO! After I told you that she wasn't ready!" Her face was hot and red with anger. Pema came from behind and placed her hand gently on Korra's shoulder.

"No Korra, _you _weren't ready." Bolin counteracted.

"I wasn't ready because he abandoned me, Bolin. HE ABANDONED ME AND LEFT ME CONFUSED AND ALONE! I WASN'T GONNA LET HIM DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!" Korra had tears in her eyes that threatened to spill, but she wouldn't let him see her cry.

"Korra, I don't understand, what do you mean Mako abandoned you?" Asami said while daringly inching towards to irate Avatar.

"When I told him that there was a possibility of me being pregnant you know what he did?" she said. She quickly directed her gaze to the firebender.

"You told me that this must be a mistake. That I was lying to you, and that this couldn't be happening. _You _said that it would ruin your life! That you were still raising Bolin, and had been for your whole life and couldn't add another child into the mix! THAT IT WAS THE ABSOLUTE _WORST _THING THAT COULD HAPPEN!"

The last part almost made Mako take a step back. He suddenly remembered that night as the guilt poured into him as she spoke.

"You screamed at me telling me to stop lying to you!" she now had a look of utter disgust as she spat her words towards him. He needed to hear what she had to say. What she kept secret for so long. "You said only talk to me when I had _proof_ that the baby was your's. And then, you ran. You _RAN_ spirits knows where and disappeared for the rest of the day!"

Mako then remembered that when he came home to his apartment the next day that she had left a note saying that it was just a pregnancy scare, and he didn't have to have anything to do with her ever again. He, and everyone else for that matter, realized that she had obviously lied to protect herself and the baby.

Bolin was infuriated with his brother at the moment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. That the man who raised him, the man that was his father, had been so quick to dismiss a child as his own. Asami had gone over to keep Korra from bending him into the structure out of anger. She was in shock. Korra spoke once again, in a calm but stern voice.

"That night you broke me Mako. It took months for me to stop crying and finally except my reality that I was gonna raise Yumi on my own. I didn't tell you because I was upset. I didn't tell you because I knew that if you put my baby through one ounce of the pain I felt, that I wouldn't be able to control myself."

Pema finally broke the silence. "Mako, I think you should go" she said sternly.

Mako tried to get closer to Korra, but Asami shot him a look that signaled if he took any step closer she would break his neck for hurting her best friend.

"Mako, lets go." Bolin said, almost ordering. He felt guilty for reminding Korra of what Mako did to her, and forcing the situation upon her. He felt like it was his responsibility to take Mako away. Mako couldn't help but feel terrible, defeated, and guilty. _He_ was the reason his girl didn't know who her dad was. _He _was the reason he never knew of the girl until a few months back. _He_ was going to fight for her.

* * *

Okay, so, I'm letting you know ahead of time that I am going to need time to make chapter 6. I know I've been giving you a chapter or more a day but I don't want to make promises because if I do ch, 6 will probably be really short and suck a lot. So I'm gonna take the proper time to flesh out my ideas, edit properly, then post it. Sorry for the sad news, but I don't want to publish something that isn't good writing and I don't want to leave you readers with something crappy. As always, I love reading your comments and such, so continue with that please. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! So, YAY! I was actually able to get by self together and spend the proper time on writing this chapter. And *Whew* it's the longest one so far in the series. I want to thank you for all of you guy's comments and reviews, they really mean a lot to be and it just warms my heart that people are enjoying my story. So without further ado...

**Disclaimer: **Yep, you guessed it! I don't own Legend of Korra.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When the three women got back to the main house was when Korra finally let it all come out. She burst into sobs as she hung onto Asami tightly, burying her face into the taller woman's shirt. Asami could feel the warm tears dampening her shirt as she rubbed Korra's back and lead her to the couch. Pema went to the kitchen to make tea and hurried back. Korra was now hunched over with her elbows on her knees while her hands covered her eyes and supported her head. She was shaking and hiccuping between cries as Asami tried her best to calm her friend down. It had only been about 20 minutes of relentless weeping, but to Korra it felt like hours. Once her cries became silent, she removed her hands from her face to wipe her tears. Pema handed her the warm cup of tea. She took it and sipped from the cup slowly.

"Korra," Asami spoke gently as to not startle her friend. "I sorry, I'm _so _sorry."

Korra gave a slight nodded, still staring at the floor. She looked as if she wasn't really paying much attention to the raven haired girl, but had something else completely occupying her thoughts.

"Korra I would take it all back I _swear_ to you, I never meant to hurt you." Asami said a little too loud. This made Korra flinch in her seat.

"I was afraid he was going to take her." she said sheepishly.

"Korra!I would have never let him do that. I promise you, you have to know that."

"You promised me you wouldn't tell him about her," she said feeling the tears come back. "You promised and you broke that promise. How can I trust you with her?"

Asami looked at the brunette. She knew that she had a part to play in making the everstrong Avatar crumble into sadness. She pulled Korra quickly into a tight hug. Korra stayed limp for a moment then hesitantly wrapped her arms around her friend. She reciprocated the tight squeeze and put her face in Asami's shoulder. Korra cried softly for a minute, then let go.

"Honey," Pema rested her hand on Korra's knee. "You know that Asami and Bolin didn't know what Mako said to you."

Korra nodded and apologized to Asami.

"No, don't apologize Korra. We did something awful, I did something terrible."

Korra nodded once more. It was a nod of agreement but also forgiveness.

Pema began to speak again as she leaned over to cup Korra's face with both hands. "I know Mako hurt you. I know it must have hurt a lot to see Yumi in his arms-"

She scoffed. "He was acting so natural. Like he'd carried her his whole life." Now she was mad again.

"I know sweetie. It must have killed to see him with her, and killed to have those memories come back. I know you wanted to forget, but I'm glad you aren't hiding your feelings anymore. Especially from your best friends. I noticed you those first few months of your pregnancy. We knew what Mako had done and we all saw it was eating you alive Korra. You felt trapped. And even though what happened today was not planned, I do hope you feel a little relief."

"I know, I-I do. But this is all ju-just too much right now! I need a break." Korra replied tiredly.

"C'mon let's get you to bed." Pema said while she and Asami helped her into a guest room, not wanting to make the walk to the girls dormitory. Korra almost immediately fell asleep, it had been an emotionally draining day. She slept through dinner and through the night without so much as a stir.

* * *

The next morning Korra was awakened by gentle nudges on her shoulder. She fluttered her eyelids then opened to reveal her daughter, who was already dressed and cleaned up. Korra smiled.

"Hey baby, what time is it?" Korra removed her arm from the tangled covers and stroked her daughters hair.

"We just ate breakfast."

"Oh, well then mommy should get up now." Korra sat herself up and got ready to swing her legs over the bed to get up when Yumi spoke.

"Mommy do you hate?"

Korra was shocked by her daughters words. "Why would I hate you sweetie?"

"Because I didn't tell you about Uncle Mako yesterday." Yumi looked at the floor so she wouldn't have to see her mother's eyes.

Korra let out a deep sigh. "Come here." she said as she lifted her daughter into her lap. She placed a finger under Yumi's chin and raised it so that the two were looking into each other's eyes. Blue into Honey.

"Yumi you listen, I could never hate you. None of what happened yesterday was your fault. I love you so _so _much baby. Don't you ever think anything otherwise." she hugged her daughter tightly.

"But you were yelling at Auntie 'Sami and Uncle Bo yesterday because they didn't tell you."

"You heard that?" Korra asked.

Yumi nodded. Korra felt guilty for letting her daughter hear her scream. She had always been careful to never fight with anyone around Yumi, and this time she messed up.

"Yumi, I'm sorry that you had to hear mommy yell. I was mad and your Aunt and Uncle, but I shouldn't have let it get that far. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes mommy." Yumi said with a smile. Korra smiled back and lifted the two off the bed. Korra covered her baby's face with kisses before setting her down. Yumi ran out of the room to play with Rohan and Korra got cleaned up.

* * *

That morning Mako woke up in his apartment alone. Bolin and Mako had since moved out and were living alone on opposite sides of the city. Mako's new place was nicer and close to the Police station, where he was captain. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his wallet. He looked for the picture of Yumi but it was gone. Bolin must have taken it from him, and he deserved that. Mako sat up in his bed thinking about the conversation he and Bolin had on the car ride to his apartment.

"_You shut her out man! You made her feel horrible like it was all her fault! It's not exactly like she got herself pregnant, you should've been there!" "Bo, I was confused, and scared, and stressed and I was only Nineteen!" "And she was fucking eighteen Mako! She was an eighteen year old Avatar that was pregnant and alone thanks to you! You know what, I'm glad she never told you about Yumi, you don't deserve her and she definitely doesn't deserve your sorry ass for a father! Korra is probably never gonna let me see her again. I was the only real father figure she had Mako, and now she's lost it because I tried to help you! Why didn't you tell Asami and I what you said to Korra?!" "Bolin ''I-I didn't remember-" "Save it!"_

Now he had a headache from the crushing guilt. He had left his child fatherless once again. Mako made himself a pot of coffee and drank 3 cups black. He walked out of his apartment in his uniform and made his way to work.

During the day he couldn't focus. All the thought about was how badly he screwed up. He remembered the time when he first found out about his daughter. He wasn't mad at Korra, not the least bit. All he wanted was to know what Yumi looked like, what it felt like to hug her, he wanted to know her. He remembered when Asami or Bolin would get letters written by Korra in Yumi's words. And when there were pictures that she drew attached to them, oh that was the best. He would stroke the picture he had of his daughter when she was two. '_Why couldn't I just leave her alone, I had it good. No i've lost everything' _he thought.

* * *

is was six o'clock and Mako was just about to leave the station when he was called into the Chiefs office. Mako opened the large metal doors to reveal Lin hunched over her desk reviewing some reports.

"Mako, come in and close the door." She said without looking up.

"Yes Chief," He said while closing the door and making his way to the chair in front of her desk. "What did you call me in for?"

"Tenzin came to have lunch with me today, we talked about current _events._" she said coldly.

Mako swallowed big "Oh, you heard." He was preparing for a beating.

Lin backed up from her work and reached to take off her glasses, which he didn't know she needed, while letting out a small sigh. She was now sitting straight in her large chair.

"Yes, and I have a few choice words for you now sit." He did as he was told.

"Lin I know what I-"

"Don't interrupt me Mako. Now listen because I am only gonna say this once." she said. She wasn't yelling. She was keeping calm, which kind of shocked him, but he didn't protest.

"What you did was stupid. Utterly and entirely stupid. And selfish, and hurtful."

"I kno-"

"What did I say about interrupting?" she hissed.

Mako slumped back into his chair at the sound of her words. She continued again.

"Let me tell you that when Tenzin repeated those things to me I was personally hurt."

Mako then remembered the Chief had grown up without a father. He didn't know much of her backstory but he knew enough. He was gonna get two beatings now.

"Now even though I am not particularly in favor of you at the moment, I can't help but fear for this little girl. How old is she, five?"

He nodded and Lin sighed. She dragged one hand down her face as if to clear her mind and squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"Five, right. I remember when I was around that age. Don't get me wrong, I had a good family growing up. I had many father figures, Sokka, Zuko, and Avatar Aang. But I didn't have my _own_ father around. I suppose I would have never cared if I knew why he left. My mother never said anything and I never asked. I felt lost as a kid, and the thought of someone simply not loving me enough to stay, and not caring enough to explain why hurt me. You need to be in this girls life."

These words mentally took him aback, but he stayed still in his seat.

"She needs to know who her dad is. I don't want you to think I'm on your side, because I'm not, I'm looking out for this child. She should be the one to decide whether or not to let people into her life. Not you, and sometimes not even Korra. If that means she loves having you around then that's great. Or, when she becomes old enough to hear why you abandoned her in the first place, and then wants you gone, then you have to respect that, because it will be her decision. Are we clear?"

Mako nodded and was dismissed. He left the room. On his way home he thought about what Lin said, and it stuck with him. He decided that he was going to go to the island the next day to see Korra. He was gonna plead his case in hopes that she would let him into their daughter's life.

* * *

And Done! How did you guys like that one? Or if you didn't just let me know, _politely_. If you guys have comments, reviews, questions and/or suggestions just feel free to put them down blow. I read all of them and really do take into account how you guys want the story to progress and try my best to incorporate that with my ideas. I love all your comments, and I'll update as soon as I'm ready with chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Now I know a lot of you guys wanted me to keep Mako in Yumi's life, but I didn't. I felt like if that happened then eventually he and Korra would get connected and then there would be nowhere for the story to go after that. I want to make this a long story. Even though I'm taking a break from Mako, he will be back later in the story, so hang in there. And as for Masterkungfu, I am going to make Yumi a bender, but I'm not going to tell anyone what she will be until that chapter comes. So thank you all for your comments, I love 'em so so much.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Korra, or it's characters, or its world *sigh*.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

The next day Mako made a point of getting to the island as early as possible. He woke up at around five and got ready. By the time he was at the port it was six o'clock. He made it to the island in about a half hour. He was surprised when there were no acolytes to stop him. He shrugged it off considering it was a Saturday. He made his way to the girls dormitory. He remembered the way to Korra's old room, hoping that that was where she was sleeping. When he reached the door he heard someone moving around heavily and muttering to themselves. He knocked on the door and heard a large object drop and someone curse. The the door swung open revealing Korra in her normal baggy blue sweatpants, but this time had on a deep blue short sleeve tunic. Her hair was not done yet so it was down. He noticed it was longer than he remembered, halfway down her arms. She spoke without looking up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she said sternly with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I wanted to talk, can we go get breakf-"

"Why in the world would I want to talk to you, let alone get breakfast. Just get out of my way." She tried to close the door but he blocked it with his hand and took a step in nudging her further back into the room. She was shocked by his actions. He was forceful, and that made her angry, he had no right to act like this.

"Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to talk to you!"

Korra had had enough. She bended a gust of wind at him which sent him into a wall as she stormed out of the bedroom. Mako scrambled to get up and run after her. When he got into the hallway she was gone. He whipped his head around to the other direction and saw an annoyed Ikki standing in front of him.

"Uh, hi. Do you know where Korra went?"

"Probably to check on Yumi, you know, to make sure you aren't planning a secret attack and stealing her daughter. Or just making sure she's packed." she spat.

"Ikki, I wouldn't do tha-, wait did you just say 'packed'?"

Ikki realised she had just spilled Korra's secret about leaving, but quickly regained her poker face.

"Yeah! They're going back to the South Pole. Away from you. Wha- hey where are you going!?" she yelled as he was running down the hallway in the other direction. He stopped when he saw an open door to a room that had clothes strewn all over it. Then Yumi appeared. She turned her head and noticed him.

"Uncle Mako!" she cried while running in his direction. Korra shot up and went after her daughter. Yumi was almost about to hug the man before Korra spoke.

"Kyumi go finish packing right now." She said ordered.

"I was just saying hi." Yumi whined, surprised that her mom rarely said her full name.

"No whining! Now go, I need to speak with Mako."

Yumi slumped back to the room to finish packing.

"Why are you going back to the South Pole?"

"Why do you think?" She was now dragging him down the hallway so that Yumi wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Korra, I just want to talk."

"You want to talk?"

"Yes! But, not here, I don't want Yumi to hear us."

She scoffed loudly. "That's rich! You're trying to protect her now? Well why don't you do us all a favor and _leave us alone._"

"Korra talk with my, just once. I need to explain myself, and if after you still don't want me in her life, then-" he stammered because he didn't want to say it.

"You'll leave her alone?"

"Yeah." He was now looking at his shoes, defeated.

"Fine, I'll meet you outside city hall around lunch. Then you can try to explain yourself to me. Now get out before anyone else sees you."

He nodded and left the dormitory. He didn't expect his meeting to go that way, he thought she was gonna fight him, or yell more, but he got the chance to talk with her. Now he just had to figure out exactly what he was going to say.

* * *

It was noon and Korra had just finished a long, boring meeting with the council. She had walked out onto the steps to see Mako sitting on them. She sighed and saw him flinch and stand up. She raised her eyebrow and walked closer.

"You've got 30 minutes." she said.

"Let's go get lunch." he proposed. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but he also wanted to make sure they were in a _very_ public place, just for safety. She rolled her eyes at his comment and they both walked to a noodle restaurant and sat down.

"Well," she started. "Are you gonna talk?"

"Oh, right." He was nervous. This seemed to piss Korra off even more.

"Korra, I don't really know where to start really. I was a jerk and a coward to you all those years ago, but I want you to know that I've changed. I have a real home, a great job that pays well. I can support you-"

"Stop. You think telling me that you have money is gonna change things? I've been taking care of her her whole life, and I have never had money problems. We are doing fine! I can't believe you would assume that I wanted a hand out from you!"

"Korra calm down. I don't know why you are yelling at me now."

"You don't know why I'm yelling?!" She had not calmed down. People began to look, but she didn't care.

"No Korra! I don't!"

"I'm mad because you left me alone. No, not that. I'm mad because you didn't even think to apologise to me."

"What? I just apologized!"

"No you didn't. You said you changed which you obviously haven't. You know what I need to get back home and pack."

"Korra I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Just let me see my daught-"

"Don't you ever call her that! Besides, you're too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I already sent her home. She's on an airship right now with Asami. They left at 8 before I went to my meeting."

"Why didn't you let me see her!?"

"Because I knew you hadn't really changed! You say that a new home and money makes you grown up but it doesn't. You went behind my back to get something you wanted, you told my daughter you loved her without thinking when or if you would ever see her again, and you _still_ couldn't muster up a simple apology to save your pride before someone had to tell you. We were _both_ only children, but _I_ grew up because you didn't. You are a child, Mako. You are not responsible enough to take care of my daughter. So why don't you do us all favor and get out of our lives. Go get get married, move into a mansion, have 15 kids of your own for all I care. Yumi is _my_ daughter, and no one elses. You need to get that." When Korra was done with her speech she slammed money on the table to pay for the food she didn't eat and left the restaurant.

* * *

It had been a day since Korra and Mako had their 'chat'. Korra was now back in the South Pole in her own house. She, her mother, and father were talking at the small kitchen table drinking tea.

"So you really think that moving to the Fire Nation will be good for you?" Tonraq asked his daughter.

"Yes father. Fire Lord Zuko has discussed protests going on in the lower class towns. He says that people are rebeling against having a royal family instead of a president like in Republic City. He doesn't think that the people will listen unless the Avatar is on his side, which I am. I mean, Zuko is a great leader and deserves his throwne. He and I figured that this issue couldn't be settled by just a quick gala and a heartfelt speech. Plus, they have really good schools there, and Asami will be able to train Yumi in self defense. Even though she isn't bending yet, I want her to be able to protect herself."

Tonraq nodded contently. "I agree with you Korra. I'm glad you are looking after the well being of the Nation and not dismissing them. You aren't acting superior due to your status, and I am very proud."

Senna had been silent the whole conversation. She could tell that her daughter was hiding something and decided to speak up.

"Korra, how have you been lately? Did something happen why you were visiting the airbending family?"

"Why would you ask that mother?"

"Because I'm worried. You've been very tense since you came home"

"This is very good tea mother, and we _were_ having great conversation-"

"Korra."

She sighed. "Mako found out about Yumi and went to meet her when I wasn't there. I found out, and he asked to be in her life. I said no, end of story." she said without looking up from her cup.

Senna gasped. Tonraq slammed his cup on the table, almost shattering it. "I'm going to kill that boy! Who does he think he is, harassing my daughter and granddaughter?"

"Trust me dad, I would love to see Mako hurt, but that wouldn't do any good. He's not going to bother us, he doesn't even know that Yumi and I are moving." Senna rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry. Is that the reason you are really moving?"

She nodded.

"Korra we can protect you." Senna said in a gentle voice.

"No you can't mom," He knows that I'm here right now and If I don't leave he's gonna come after us."

"Korra, you aren't seriously telling me that _you_, my daughter, are running away from your problems?" Tonraq said.

"What if I am? Are you gonna abandon me too?!"

"Korra you know he didn't mean it like that." Senna tried to calm her fuming girl down.

Korra shrugged her mother's hand off her shoulder and stood up. "Whatever, I'm going to go check and see if Yumi is packed. We're leaving on the first airship out of here tomorrow. Love you, good night, be safe on your way home." The last words from her mouth were rushed as the hurried down the hall and up the stairs to Yumi's bedroom.

Korra opened the door and saw her daughter sitting on her bed playing with the toy that Mako gave her. Even though she hated the man profusely, the toy made her daughter happy, and now she wouldn't sleep without it, so Korra had let her keep it. She walked over to the endge of the bed and sat.

"Hey baby girl, whatcha thinking about?"

"Leaving. I don't really want to leave my friends mommy."

"I know sweetie, but mommy needs to move for work. I don't want to leave you here because I will miss you too too much."

"Okay." Yumi was still staring at the stuffed animal, avoided eye contact. Korra sighed.

"You know that we will be near your Auntie 'Sami, right?"

Yumi looked up. "Will I get to play with Ryo whenever I want?"

"Yes baby. And your Auntie agreed to train you. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah!" Yumi was giddy, and Korra giggled at her daughter's excitement.

"Great, and I promise you that you will make new friends at your new school. And if you want we can still write letters to the ones here okay?"

Yumi nodded, she was smiling.

"Okay, now lets get you to bed. The sooner you go to sleep the sooner we will be in our new home." Korra hugged her daughter and kissed her temple. Then Yumi climbed under the covers and Korra tucked her in. She placed the stuffed animal next to her shoulder.

"Good night baby."

"G'night mommy." Yumi yawned, already half asleep.

Korra smiled and turned off the light.

* * *

*Exhale*. I know, this wasn't my best writing, but I had been struggling with this chapter all day and I just needed to cover some bases before I could move on to the next setting. I didn't just want to stick you guys with a time jump because then the chapter would have been like 500 words, and I didn't want that. So! I have a request for you guys. I plan on making Mako and Yumi meet again in the future, but I haven't decided what age Yumi should be. If you have any preferences just put 'em down bellow and I will probably pick the one that most of you agree on that also makes sense with how I want the interaction to go down. I love reading your comments, reviews, questions and suggestions. If you guys want to write down some suggestions for how some filler chapters should go then by all means feel free to do so because I read everyone of those comments. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even if it was just a little bit. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I have another chapter for you guys here. I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and I have decided when I will have Yumi meet her dad again. I will put it in the reviews myself so people don't have to look at it of they want to to be a surprise. Shout out to Masterkungfu because I wrote this filler chapter about Yumi's experience druing her 2nd week of school and dealing with a bully. Thanks for the idea. Also to Thelegendofmakoandkorra, I am gonna have Yumi and Korra go back to RC, but I don't think I'm gonna have Mako kidnap her. So thanks once again to everyone who read, reviewed, or both. Remember to follow if you want to know when the next chapter is up and it would mean a lot to me if you favorited the story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LoK

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been 3 weeks since Korra and Yumi had moved to the Fire Nation. They lived in a home that was on the coast line, so that Korra could be near the water and still feel connected to her natural born element. The house resembled the ones found on Ember Island, with curved, A-frame roves with deep red shingles. The main structure was made out of a dusty, tan colored stone. Korra and Yumi loved it because it had many rooms. Korra, Yumi, The airbending family, and Asami's family could fit comfortably in the house, which was great. Yumi had started school the week after they arrived, and didn't mind it. Her uniform consisted of maroon leggings and matching tank dress that was knee length and had gold lining. She also wore a long sleeve crimson top under, which bothered Yumi because it made her really hot.

Today Yumi was dropped off at school by her mother. When she walked into the courtyard, used for play time and right before school started, she was stopped from entering her classroom by a girl a few years above her in school. Yumi recognized Akane from yard time, and knew that she wasn't the nicest person.

"Why do you always carry that stuffed weasel?" she said with attitude, gesturing to Yumi's fire ferret.

Yumi had been taking her toy to school because she hadn't made any friends. When she held the toy, it gave her comfort and helped her get through the day.

"It's a fire ferret, and It's none of your business why I carry it." Yumi snapped. She tried to walk around Akane, but she took another step to block the girl.

"Can I hold it?" she said with a smirk.

"I'd rather you not dirty it with your hands." Yumi mumbled under her breath.

Akane heard and her smirk turned to an evil glare. She snatched the toy from Yumi and held it high.

"Give it back!" Yumi tried to reach it. Even though she was tall, she wasn't taller that the 8 year old.

"You're just mad because you can't have your toy. It's your only friend, right?"

"I don't care if I have no friends." That was a lie. Yumi was lonely, but didn't want to show that to this bully. "Just give it back!"

"What are you gonna do about it? You gonna try to bend it out of me? That's right you can't! You're just a stupid non bender!" Akane stuck her tongue out to mock the girl.

Yumi was furious. She hated it when people pointed out her lack of bending.

"Oh is little Yumi getting upset? Is she lonely? Is little Yumi upset because she doesn't have her Avatar mommy to come save her?"

Yumi felt hot with anger. She didn't need her mom to always save her. She wanted to use her defense skills that Asami had taught her. She knew that she wasn't supposed to use them unless she was in real danger, but Yumi had never felt more threatened than now. She decided to roundhouse kick Akane, which made caught her off guard. Akane dropped the toy and fell to the ground. She screamed then began to cry. Yumi grabbed her toy off the ground and wanted to run away. When she turned around to run, She meet eyes with the outdoor supervisor.

"Both you girls are coming with me now." He lead both girls to the principal's office.

* * *

Yumi was now sitting outside the office on a bench. She nervously drummed her fingers over the dark wood waiting for her principal to call her in. Mrs. Hayashi was speaking with her Aunt Asami because she told her principal that her mom was attending to important Avatar business and shouldn't be interrupted. Yumi was thankful that her mom hadn't been informed, she didn't want to get in trouble. She also knew that because her Auntie was going to be the next Fire Lady, that the Mrs. Hayashi would probably go light on her punishment.

"Kyumi, you may enter now. I would like to speak with both of you."

Yumi got up from her seat and made her way into the office and sat down in the chair next to Asami.

"Now, Kyumi-"

"Can you please just call me Yumi. My mommy only calls me Kyumi."

"Very well then, if it makes you feel a bit more comfortable. Anyway, would you care to explain in your own words what happened between you and Akane to you Aunt?"

"Okay." She turned to face the green eyed woman, who was staring at her expectantly with her hands clasped together in her lap.

"Well, Akane stopped me from entering the classroom, then she took my fire ferret and wouldn't give it back. Then I kicked her." She was looking at her lap while she played with her thumbs.

"Yumi, there is something else you aren't telling me. Your principal and I don't appreciated lying. Now tell the full story."

"Before I kicked her she made fun of me for not being a bender. She said that I needed mommy to help me fight. I wanted to prove to her that I was stronger than everyone thinks." Yumi now had slow tears running from her eyes, but she didn't make a sound.

Asami sighed and pulled the little one in for a hug. She soothed her niece and had her pulled for the rest of the school day. Asami brought her to her Satomobile and put her in the back seat with her 2 year old son and drove off.

"Yumi, I want you to know that fighting is never the answer, okay?"

"Yes Auntie."

"I also want you to know that I understand why you fought this girl back. I remember when kids used to make fun of me for not having the ability to bend. I want to make it very clear that bending doesn't make you any better than the next person, or anymore special. You got that?"

"Yes auntie."

"Okay, now, I could tell your mom about this, or you could just promise to never get in more fights and I can keep this our little secret."

"I promise to never ever fight again."

Asami chuckled at the girls response and drove to the palace.

* * *

Yeah, short chapter . Also, I have some not so good news. I have to take a break fro. Writing for personal reasons and won't be updating anymore this week or next week. The soonest that I could possibly update is next Saturday. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you guys for that long, and that's why I wanted to get this chapter up quickly and not leave any major cliffhangers at the end. As always your comments, reviews, questions, and suggestions are always loved be me very much. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Authors Note: Please Read

Hello! First off, this is not a chapter. Sorry to dissapoint but I do have good news. I will be posting another filler chapter this weekend. There won't be much story progression, but I think it will be cute and you guys will enjoy a chapter with ought sooo much drama. Next weekend is when I will be starting my regular writing everyday and posting chapters more frequently. So in this note I just wanted to thank you guys and respond to some of your reviews:)

**warning**: minor spoilers in my responses to some of your questions.

**Masterkungfu2013**: I have looked at the majority of the reviews and have decided that yumi will meet her dad when she is 15 or 16. I think it works best with the way I want the encounter to go and I am glad that you said its a time when teens begin to wonder where they come from because I agree and it gave me an idea on how to flesh out the chapter in which the encounter will happen. Thank you so much for your continued comments and reviews, it brings so muh joy to see people wanting to engage in the story because this story isn't just for me, it's for you guys too. So thanks for your support because you have reviewed on like almost every chapter and I love that.

**Lady Rini**: Can I just start off by saying I love your icon! Sailor moon was my first anime, like it was for a lot of people, and I still love it to this day! About your review, as I said in the last response, yumi will meet mako around the age of 15. The way you said the meeting should be calm until he drops the bomb immediately inspired me and I started taking notes right away :) I also want to say thanks for reviewing on almost every chapter! It makes me so happy because to me it shows that you are really enjoying where the story is going, at least I hope. Thanks so muh and I hope you continue reading.

**Thelegendofmakoandkorra**: Thanks so much for reading! I'm so glad you wanted korra and yumi to go back to RC because that's what's gonna happen! Thanks for the support and I'm glad you like my story so far. :)

**Ambertheloverofa**: Well, I'm never gonna take a whole month off from writing, but I'm glad to know that you would stick to this story for that long! Your comment made me feel warm and fuzzy, hope that didn't come off weird, and I will be posting chapter 9 Saturday, pr if I get some more free time, it could be up tonight! Thanks once again.

**Guest**: I totally understood your review and I type fast as well. It takes me like four proof reads over my chapters and they still come out sometimes with stupid mistakes! Thank you for enjoying my story!

For the people that asked if they wanted to be my beta, I wanted to say a few things. First, I would be honored to work with one or more of you guys! I think it would do good for the story because the chapters could become more fleshed out and it would reassure that what I'm putting out would be enjoyed by other people than me. If anyone wants to work with me on anything just PM me. We could work on this story, or just a chapter if you want, or even like a one-shot that has nothing to do with this story!

Once again I want to thank all of you for your comments, reviews, questions, and suggestions. These and the views and everything are all cherished by me and I hope you guys can see that through this authors note. Anyway I'm trying to work as fast as I can on chapter 9 because I won't be able to during the week. Thanks again, Bye!


	10. Chapter 9

Hello! This is going to be a very short chapter, so I apologize ahead of time. This is just a filler chapter that I thought was cute. SHout out to Clank2662 for helping me on this chapter, thanks. I really don't have anything else to say, so here you go.

* * *

Chapter 9

Yumi took in deep breaths and exhaled slowly. She tried to sit as still as possible but it was very hard because she was sweaty from today's practice and she just wanted to take a cool shower. Once Asami noticed the girl squirming for the umpteenth time she dismissed Yumi. Yumi hugged her aunt and ran to take a shower. On here way she ran into her mom.

"Oh hey there princess, what where your running sweetie."

"Sorry mommy."

"What did you and Auntie 'Sami work on today." She looked at the raven-haired woman who was sitting in a meditation pose that Korra had taught her.

"We learned more chi blocking!" She cried excitedly. Yumi then ran towards the washroom to clean up. Korra walked over towards the meditating woman.

"I still think she's a little young to be learning chi blocking Asami. She's only 5."

"That's around the age I started. Besides, she needs to be able to protect herself. She is the daughter of the Avatar." Korra sighed heavily.

"Korra I didn't mean it like that. It's just-"

"It's okay Asami. I know you didn't mean it that way, but it's true. She is the Avatar's child. My child, and because of that she is in danger everyday of her life and always will be." She said this while settling into a sitting position next to her friend. Asami opened her eyes and relaxed.

"Korra, I'm only trying to help. I know you want to always want to be there for her, but sometimes you can't help it. And I know you don't want her to be defenseless."

"I know. Let's not talk about it anymore. Let's go inside for tea."

The two ladies were drinking tea in the palace's extravagant dining room. The walls were a deep wine red with cherry wood wainscoting. It had matching crown modeling on the ceiling. In the middle was the room's focal point, a large golden chandelier that fit the room perfectly. The dining table and chairs were both cheery wood and the seats were upholstered with red leather. One wall had 3 large windows with red and gold curtains pulled the side to let in the light.

"So, has Yumi showed any signs of bending?" Asami asked cheerfully.

Before Korra could answer she heard a Fire Lord Iroh's voice in the distance.

"Iroh's home?" Korra's responded

"I guess, let's go talk to him." With that the two girls walked into the foyer where they heard Asami's husbands voice.

"Korra!" Iroh exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"What, not even a hello for your wife and mother of your child?" Asami said playfully.

"I apologize dear, but Korra you have to see this!" He gestured to Yumi who was standing still next to the entryway table that had a vase of flowers and a few family photos. Yumi was trying to hold her excitement in.

"Ok Yumi, can you do what I do?" Iroh asked the little one.

Yumi nodded and the man smiled. Iroh extended his hand and let a little flame appear. Yumi extended her hand and did the same. Korra almost gasped at the sight. She then took her other hand and began moving it up and down over the other hand as the flame moved along with it. Korra was so taken by the control over the fire her child had.

As Iroh displayed different tricks and Yumi copied, exactly, korra's face broke out in a large grin as she fawned over her kid's new skill. Once they finished she couldn't help herself from grabbing Yumi by the waist and lifting her in a huge bear hug and spun around. Yumi giggled in response and hugged her mother.

"I'm so proud if you Yumi. So proud."

"Thanks mommy."

"I love you y'know."

"I know, I love you too mommy."

The royal couple took in the sight of the two benders happily. Korra placed Yumi down and turned to Asami.

"I guess that answers your question."

* * *

Yeeeaaah, super short, I know. But hey, Yumi is a firebender! I know, it wasn't a really good chapter but I promise that the wait for the next one will be worth it. Comments, reviews, questions, and suggestions are all loved by me! Bye!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello! So, I wanted to give a huge thanks to PardonMyImage for helping me out with this chapter. I was having such writers block, and after we discussed how to move foward with the story, I was bursting with inspiration and I wrote this chapter pretty quickly. So thanks once again for being a wonderful beta. For Gloria who review with a bunch of questions, first I want to say there is no problem with it. You guys can post anything about the story you want in the reviews, as long as it's polite of course. I love reading your questions and suggestions because it gives me an outlook of how you guys want the story to progress and gives me inspiration. Thank you to all who reviewed and read.

**Disclaimer: **I will never own LoK. This is just getting sad.

* * *

Chapter 9

_3 years later_

Yumi had picked up the skill of firebending quickly. Within the first year of training she was perfecting moves above and beyond her age level and was well on her way to mastering the element at age 9. She was trained by the best of the best, including former Fire Lord zuko, current FIre Lord Iroh, and the Avatar herself when she got the chance. Yumi no longer had trouble with people commenting on her state of weakness.

The airbending family, the royal family, and Bolin were staying over at their home for the next week. Yumi had come home that day not really acting like her vibrant self. She dropped her book bag at the front door, which she would always hang up because she was a neat freak, and left her jacket strewn on the living room couch. Korra was in her office when she noticed the time. 'Yumi should be home by now' she thought. Her daughter would always make her presence known when she walked through the door and begin rambling about how her day went. Korra went to go check on her, finding her daughter on the slouching on the couch.

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Did something happen at school today?"

"No."

"Then what has you so down right now?"

Yumi sighed heavily. She decided just to blurt out her feelings so as to get the conversation over with as soon as possible. "I want to know about my dad."

Korra was a little stunned by her question. "Why?" she said a bit too harshly. Yumi reacted to this with an annoyed look on her face.

"I know you've been hiding him from me, or me from him, or whatever. I found the box in your closet."

"What _box_ Yumi?"

"The one with all the letters he sent me! In everyone he apologized for what he said, whatever that was, and that he wanted to see me!"

"Honey I never meant for you to see those I-"

"Why did you keep me from him!"

Pema, Asami, and Rohan had entered the room at this moment to see what all the yelling was about. Korra glanced at the and sighed. Korra told Yumi why she never let her see her father and could see the emotions crossing Yumi's face all at once. Anger, sadness, confusion, and couldn't tell if they were directed towards herself or Mako. Korra reached over to consol her daughter but Yumi stood up fast.

"Don't touch me!" She said

"Yumi I know hearing that must ha-"

"I don't know what makes me more mad. The fact that my father didn't want me in the first place or that you, all of you knew about it and didn't tell me! I feel like a complete idiot! I can't trust any of you!" Tears were streaming down her face but refused to let out a cry. She ran out the house and slammed the front door. Korra sat on the couch in silence, paralyzed by the events that just took place. Pema walked over to her and wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulder.

"I need to go find her." Korra spoke

"I'm not sure that's the best idea Korra."

"Well someone needs to go. She's upset now, and you know she has a temper. She could be causing trouble or get herself hurt."

"I can go." Rohan said. The three ladies looked at him.

"I know where Yumi hides when she's upset."

"Would you Rohan, please?" Korra almost begged.

"Of course." The 10 year old walked out of the home and went searching for Yumi.

* * *

Yumi had climbed a huge rock cliff and sat at the tip. She was far from her home now and on the beach. She sat with her arms wrapped around her ankles to keep her legs close as she cried into her knees. She had been crying for who knows how long when Rohan showed up. He sat down beside her and didn't speak. She continued her crying even though she could sense him.

"Did you know" she said quietly.

"Yes." He sounded ashamed.

"How long have you known?"

"Well, technically since I was 6, but I didn't really know until recently."

"As is just a few minutes ago?"

"No before that," he looked down from the ocean. "Yumi, I'm so sorry. I should have told you when I found out why you couldn't see your father."

"It's ok. You were only doing what you were told. I'm just mad I was the last to find out. I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"I know, its just, why did everyone lie to me?"

"They wanted to protect you."

"I know but… I just wish I had him you know. I hated going to school before I had friends. They would make fun of me for not bending, and then when I got my bending, I thought everything would change. But then they made fun of me for not having a dad. I mean, it eventually stopped after I changed schools, but it still hurt."

"I read all the letters my mom kept last night. I hid the box under my bed. This morning I didn't even talk to her, and just went to school. I looked at the dates and saw that he stopped writing me when I was about 7… He gave up on me Rohan, he gave up trying." She began to cry again and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Yumi, you are one of the bravest, toughest, smartest, and coolest people I know. Trust me, Even before you got your bending you could kick my butt into the next year, and you would."

This got a light chuckle out of her.

"Yumi, I think you are a great person. And your mom is really proud of you, y'know right?"

she nodded.

"If your dad could see you he would be proud too. I don't know why he stopped writing those letters, but I assure you that he still cares, and he always will. Even if he never gets to meet you, he is the luckiest man to have you as a daughter."

Yumi calmed down. She then gave a quick kiss on his cheek and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ro. You're not so bad yourself."

Rohan slightly blushed from the kiss, even though he knew it was friendly and nothing more. He placed his arm around her shoulder and rested his head atop of hers as they both looked to the crashing waves. They stayed like this for a while before she lifted her head up and stretched her arms. He missed the warmth, but quickly brushed it off and stood up. He offered her his hand. She looked at it and smiles, then smiled at him. She took his hand and let him help her up. She let go of his hand, to his dismay, and walked ahead in the direction of her home. He paused for a quick sec, then caught up with her.

* * *

When they got back to the house the sun had gone down. She stared at the door for a few seconds, which felt like hours for her.

"It's okay." He put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't know what she needed, but apparently that's all it took for her to place her hand on the handle and opened the door. She walked through the mud room and through the hallway. She avoided the gazes of her visitors that were in the living room and strutted to the kitchen. She saw Pema trying to teach her mom to cook, in hopes of one day she will grasp the skill, when she heard footsteps and turned. She saw Yumi standing in the doorway, and then Korra turned to see what had caught her attention. Before Korra could say anything Yumi came over to her and hugged her mom tightly. Her mom returned the embrace and rested her head on Yumi's. Pema left the room with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the girl's hair

"I'm sorry too." Yumi replied in the same volume.

Her mom replied by hugging her tighter, placing a kiss in her hair, and stroking her back.

* * *

Annnnnnnnd Scene! Another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Question, how do you guys think Rohan and Yumi's 'relationship' should play out? Reviews, comments, questions and suggestions hold a special place in my heart. Thank you, bye!


	12. Chapter 11

Hello! Long time no see guys. SO! I works on this chapter with PardonMyImage as my beta, and might I say she did a wonderful job. She always helps me with my writer's block, so thanks again. I also wanted to thank you people for all the reviews. All of them were positive and some were just darn right sweet. Those comments always make me feel so happy, so thx. I looked back on the question I asked you guys last week about Yumi and Rohan's relationship, and I feel real stupid right now because I meant to ask what you guys would want to see when they were older. I know. I don't expect y'all to answer the question again, but... I would love it if you guys reviewed :).

**Disclaimer: **... You already know...

* * *

Chapter 10

6 years later

Everything seemed to turn up for the Avatar and her daughter. The two had moved back to Republic City a month ago. The 15 year old joined a junior probending league at her new school during her second year of high school. She always kept herself busy at school because her mother wasn't home much, but she didn't mind. She liked having the freedom to try and explore her many interests. Korra had never kept too tight of a leash on her daughter. Growing up in the compound in the middle of the icy tundra reminded her to cut the kid some slack, still of course sticking to a curfew and only letting her go out after her school work was over.

Yumi was a part of almost every active club her school offered. Once they moved, she was excited that there were activities that she participate in that didn't always include battling another firebender. She was in the master level of the Weaponry Skills class and Chi Blocking Strategy Course, and was team captain of the Kuai Ball and RC Panrilla's, the Rpublic City High Junior Probending league. Most of her teammates were a grade or two above her, but no one cared because she was great, and she knew it too.

Her hair was normally in one of two styles: Either in a loose french braid, which she wore for exercise or school, or it was out. Her ebony hair was shiny and so long that the longest layer touched the small of her back. The shortest layers were pulled back on top of her head and held together by a black clasp while the rest of her hair framed her angular face perfectly. She wore either her school uniform, which was a red,floor length, tank tunic dress, a maroon vest that went halfway down her thighs and was buttoned and secured with a gold belt; or a casual outfit. (Story icon) This was accessorized with grey leggings and black riding boots.

Yumi had many friends, and was good at making them after she got over her insecurities. She wasn't what you would call a popular girl, but her excitingly bubbly personality and warm, friendly features were always welcoming, and she made friends easily. Many of the male type adored hanging out with Yumi, due to their teenage hormones, but Yumi didn't mind. It wasn't as much as she didn't care or ignore their passes, she just simply didn't notice the boys' come on's. When boys would hit on her or made their move she would always just shrug it off as a joke and never took it seriously. Yumi may have looked like she had all the men at her beck and call, but she wouldn't know if someone was flirting with her if someone screamed at her through a bull horn.

* * *

Yumi was walking home one day from a particularly rough Kuai Ball game she played with some strangers at the park that Friday after school. So she decided to take the long way home, suddenly finding herself in front of the Republic City Police Station. She was tired from a long day and didn't really want to go home so she sat on the concrete steps before the tall metal building and took a break. She started to remember what happened a month ago. She and her mother had the conversation that they always had when Yumi was feeling a certain way, but the talk ended differently this time around.

She and Korra were in Yumi's room and sitting on her bed. Korra was at the foot of the bed and Yumi was leaning against the headboard with her legs crossed. She was fiddling with some papers in a box that were next to her with a blank expression on her face.

"Do you wanna talk sweetie?"

She shrugged.

"Hon, you can tell me anything. I'll answer more questions if you have them?" This wouldn't be much help because both of them knew that Korra had already told Yumi everything about Mako in their previous late night conversations several times. But it always seemed to comfort her daughter, so Korra would repeat it as many times as she needed to. Whenever Yumi had been distant during the day, she would come home, take the box of letters, scan them over while her mom watched, and ask questions about her dad. Then when Korra would ask if she wanted to write him a letter, she would always say no. It was routine. Lately, these sessions became more frequent and Korra began to ask her if she wanted to meet him. Yumi had turned down the offer 3 times already.

"Mom," she said, breaking the silence. "I wanna meet him."

Korra was taken aback, but didn't let her notice. "Uhh, ok. Let's see, I can ask your uncle Bolin for his address, the we can call him and see if he wants to come visit-" she was stammering.

"No, I mean, can we go to Republic City?"

"Excuse me?" Yumi nodded.

"I mean, I'm gonna have to meet him someday. I think I'm ready now. I'm allowed to, right?"

"Of course you are baby. I wouldn't hold you back on this. At least, not now. As long as you are 100% sure-"

"Which I am..."

"-Then we'll make the plans"

* * *

The two had ended up moving there because Korra was needed. Yumi missed her old friends, but still kept in touch with her best friend, Min. Min was Yumi's first friend in the fire nation. Once Min was being bullied and Yumi defended her. The rest was history and the two were as close as sisters. Min had already been the Republic City to visit, twice. Each time asking if Yumi met her dad yet. Yumi hadn't met Mako, not because she wanted to, but because she just didn't know what she wanted to say. And being Yumi, she wanted to get this right. Korra told her that when she felt like finally meeting him that she would invite him over so that they could go out to dinner.

(Back to the police steps) (this is where I start writin' in first person, deal with it)

**Yumi**

I stood up from the steps and turned around to face the large metal double doors. This is not how I imagined meeting my father. I walked into the building and as I made my way to the front desk people were staring. I was in dark red shorts and a black tee shirt. My hair was in a French braid and I was sweaty, like, really sweaty. I realized that I looked like a mess and I asked the nearest person where the restroom was so I could freshen up. I washed my face and re-did my hair so that it was smooth and pretty. I looked at my shirt, which was wet, but didn't smell bad; thank spirits for deodorant. I was about to walk out when a lady came out from a stall and greeted me.

"Hi," I replied.

"Are you looking for someone sweetie?" The lady was short and stout. She was wearing a green dress with a matching green sweater and black flats. She had pearl earrings and a pearl necklace and her brown hair was in a bun.

"Umm, I'm looking for Commander Mako. Do you know who he his?"

"Yes dear, I'm the receptionists on his level. I can take you to his office, if you'd like?"

"I would, thank you." We began walking. I felt eyes on me as I was in the elevator.

"So, what would you like to see the Commander for?"

"Huh?" I asked. I didn't expect her to ask questions, but I obviously couldn't tell her why I was here. "Oh, umm. I have a message for him. Only him." That should shut her up. We exited the elevator at that moment.

"Okay dear, I'm just going to go to my desk and send a message over the phone and then I'll escort you to his office."

I nodded. This lady was so nice, I felt really weird. Everyone was starring at me. I think they knew I was the Avatar's daughter, but they didn't know that Mako was my father. I overheard some people chatting. "What, now our Avatar's to busy so she's sending her kid to do her menial labors?" I wanted to punch the guy so bad. The receptionist finished her call, capturing my attention and lead me down a hall to an office. On the metal door it read Commander Mako. I was terrified. Thoughts rushed through my head. What if he recognizes me? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he yells? What if he throws me out? The receptionist opened the door and motioned me to stay outside for a second. I could hear her telling him what I told her earlier. She said I could come in and I did.

"Sit down, please." He said. I took a seat in one of the red leather chairs in front of his desk.

"So, Yin tells me that your name is Yumi. Well, hello Yumi, I'm Commander Mako, it's a pleasure to meet you." I felt frozen and stiff. I think he noticed because he was being so polite and comforting. I wondered if that would change when I told him who I was.

"Yes, uumm, Nice to meet you too." I looked down into my lap. I felt so stupid. I should just go, I should have never come. I looked over to the side of his desk and saw pictures. There was one of him and Chief Beifong , one of him and my Uncle Bolin, and one of... my mom. Why did he have a picture of her? She was so young in the photo, probably like, 17. I think he noticed me staring because he looked at it too, sighing.

"Do you know Avatar Korra?"

"Yes, a... long time ago."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Umm," how was I going to get out of this? I was glad that I wasn't a horrible liar like my mother. "I just wanted to know about our amazing Avatar, you know. She's my inspiration." Spirits I felt so fake.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Wow, that worked!

"Umm, how did you two meet?"

"At a probending game. I thought she was one of my brother's fan girls, I was a bit of a jerk back then,"

"No kidding." I said under my breath, hoping he wouldn't hear. Thankfully, he didn't.

"How did you fall in love?"

"W-what? Why do-"

"I heard it from my mother. She said you too used to date, then... something happened. I don't know what. So, how did you fall in love? You had to have at least loved her, right?" I said with a bit if an accusatory tone at the end. I felt a bit bad, but I half meant it.

"Well, I was on the balcony of the probending, and it was after a match. I told her that I had feelings for her, even though I was dating someone else at the time, and that I was confused. Then, being Korra, she kissed me and I kissed back. My brother, however, happened to be behind us and he saw the kiss. He had a crush on Korra, who didn't like him that way and never lead him on, and he was heartbroken. I blamed her, but that was the moment I fell in love with her."

"So you confessed your feelings, but because you were dating someone else, who you also had feelings for, you said you didn't know what to do. She took the opportunity and kissed you, you kissed back and then blamed her for hurting your little brother, even though she didn't like him and didn't lead him on, but you still loved her. Did I get all of that?"

"Yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, tell me more."

He went on to tell me all about how he and my mom were together, and it was amazing. It opened my world to the other sides of the stories I only heard from my mom, and I did truly believe that he loved her. I just wasn't sure if he would love me. When we were done, he finally asked why I came in the first place.

"Oh, umm. I'm doing a report on the life of the Avatar. I know it sounds kind of rude to ask about her personal business, but I felt like everyone was just going to write about her conquests, and I wanted mine to show her real life, when she was around my age. I'm sorry if I bothered you." I stood up to leave and he did the same.

"Wait, let me give you my number. You can come by or call if you need anymore information about our Avatar. I like that you want to know her as a person. I really appreciate it, and I think she would too."

"Thank you, d… Commander."

"Please, call me Mako."

"Mako." I smiled. I walked out of the building and started my way home. I was so surprised at how well that went. He didn't recognize me, which hurt a little, but how could I expect him to? I was like 5 the last time I saw him. And he didn't hate me. He actually liked me. I walked through the front door. It was a little past dinner time, and I forgot to eat. My mom had been talking to me from the kitchen while I was in the hallway.

"How was your day Yumi?"

"Uhh, it was… good."

"Where have you been?" She asked as I walked in and sat on the bar stool in front of the snack bar.

"Oh, I went to play ball in the park after school."

"And after that?"

"I went to Uncle Bolin's house. We hung out and had dinner together." Don't worry, I already called my uncle at the police station before I went home to make sure that he'd cover for me. "I also asked him to give me my dad's number. C-can we invite him out to dinner tomorrow?"

She shot her gaze up from the cookbook in her hands. She looked surprised, which was understandable. I hadn't mentioned my dad since we got here.

"Ok." She said quickly, a bit unfazed. Wow, maybe she had gotten over everything he put her through. She continued. "I will call him right now, but you my friend, have to go take a shower. I love you, but you stink."

I scoffed at her remark and hopped off the bar stool, making my way to my bathroom.

**Korra**

She wants to meet him. Tomorrow. She got his number and wants to meet him tomorrow. Shit. I was not completely taken by surprise, but I still thought I had time. But I had to do it for her, no matter how uncomfortable it would've been for me. I wasn't upset anymore for what Mako did to me. I had forgiven him, but I would never forget. I could never let him back in my life romantically, but I had to let him into my life for her. I took the number from the table and dialed it into the land line. I heard one ring, two rings-

"Hello?"

"Hi Mako."

"...Korra?"

"Yes Mako. Listen, I would like you to have dinner with us tomorrow. Yumi wants to meet you."

* * *

How did you all feel about 'dat? Tell me below!


	13. not a ch, but read me anyways!

Hello! No, this isn't a chapter, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. This "post" is basically just for you guys to comment on what you want to happen in the next chapter. Hope it's not too much to ask, just wanted to give you guys a little control over how this story goes. I plan on getting another chapter out around Monday because I will be unavailable for most of the day tomorrow. And with that, have a nice weekend! :D


	14. Chapter 12 Part 1

Hello! I am a terrible person for not updating and lying about when this chapter would be out. I am so sorry guys, I feel so bad because you guys are such loyal readers and leave such warming reviews that I feel like an awful author for publishing this late. I have to admit that I had so much trouble with this chapter because I felt like everything I wrote sounded forced, and I wanted to take time to put out a chapter that was of the same quality of my other chapters. Whether or not that happened is really up to you guys to tell me, but I didn't want you guys waiting any longer. Don't worry, use all the constructive criticism you want. If this chapter sucked, tell me,... just be polite about it. The whole reason I'm writing on here is to get better at writing. (also b/c its really fun :)) And without further ado...

Disclaimer: yeah, I'm not doing these anymore. y'all know I don't own the show.

* * *

Chapter 12 Part 1

Korra and Yumi had arrived at Masaru, a restaurant that served fire nation cuisine, at 7:00. They stepped up to the hostess podium that was a dark cherry wood with gold paint along the molding. The hostess, Chou, lead them through the restaurant to a more secluded area of the establishment. The area had 5 different tables, all of which were semi-circle booths that were uphosltered with a deep red leather surrounding tabled that had a white table cloth with a gold and red border. The room was obviously for high class dignitaries.

"Nothing but the best for our Avatar." The hostess said as she ushered them into the room.

"Actually, I won't be staying for dinner," Korra turned to Yumi before continuing. "I have to go to an emergency council meeting. I'll try to be back around 8:30. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I think I need to do this by myself anyways."

She pulled her daughter swiftly into a quick hug. "You call if anything happens, or if you want to come home ok? I love you."

"Love you too, mom." She let go and exited the building. The hostess lead Yumi to my table, which was next to a window that overlooked the city. She sat down and scooted into the booth. The hostess said that a waiter would be by with water and take her order when "the rest of you party" arrived. She sat there for what felt like hours, gingerly sipping on her water. She sighed and looked at my watch. How the hell was it only 7:06!? I thought. Spirits I am way too nervous. Just as she thought that, he walked in. He was lead by the same hostess to her table. She was so taken aback that she let the glass of water slip from my hands. A little spilled on the table, but luckily it didn't break. He looked so different from when she saw him yesterday. At the police station he had stuble and he looked tired and like an everyday man. Today he was adorned in a black suit with a white button down shirt and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His face was clean shaven and his hair was tidy. W-was he trying to impress me? He sat down and offered her his napkin to dry the table off.

"T-thank you." Spirits was I stuttering now?!

"Yumi, you were in my office yesterday, right?" Crap!

"Ummm… yes." she looked down at my plate.

"Hey," he spoke gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Did… were you going to tell me that you were my daughter yesterday?"

she nodded, still not meeting his gaze.

He let out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry Yumi. I didn't mean to make you nervous. I'm sorry recognize you either."

"It's okay. The last time you saw me was when I was five, I wouldn't expect you to know what I looked like ten years later."

"I wanted to though. I want to get to know you now, be a part of your life, be by your side if you'll let me." His voice was tender and comforting. I felt like she could be herself around him. She lifted my head and looked at him.

"You look just like my mother."

"Yeah, Uncle Bo says that sometimes." She had heard many times. She had seen pictures of her grandmother and she was beautiful. It felt nice to hear that she looked like someone who looked like that. It felt even better to hear him say it. "So, what do you want to know about me?" she inquired.

"What's your favourite color?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

She chuckled lightly. "Red."

"Good choice, it's mine aswell." hmm, we shared a favourite color "Favourite food?"

"Hmmmm,... fire flake noodle soup."

"You like spicy foods?"

"I like all food really. Mom says she can handle anything, but she's really a big wimp when it comes to anything remotely spicy."

"You've got that right," She chuckled at his response and he smiled. She felt really comfortable around him. Talking like this felt so natural.

"Okay, let me think of a better question… Do you enjoy living here in the city?"

"Yeah I really do. We moved around a lot, because of mom's Avatar duties, but she came to realize that the best place for her was here in Republic City."

"What about you though? Do you like your school? Have you made friends yet?"

"Yeah, I make friends pretty easily. I don't feel left out here, you now, being the Avatar's kid. They also don't give me special treatment, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I'm glad you see this as your new home. D-did you feel left out at your other schools?" The last words of his sentence were a bit quieter. He was nervous to ask. He felt like he should already know these things, and it made him feel incredibly guilty, but didn't want to show that to her.

"Umm, yeah... When I was little I got asked a lot why I didn't have a dad. I wasn't really picked on, but the other kids kept per siting to know why, and it got to me sometimes, because I didn't know why, and I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I really had a bunch of father figures. I had Uncle Bolin, he always played with me. He would take me to parks and let me play with Pabu. Once I held a fake wedding between my stuffed fire ferret and Pabu."

"That must have been adorable." He smiled again, regaining some confidence.

"Yeah, it was. I even saw the pictures that my mom took. I always laughed when I was with him. I feel like a kid again whenever he comes over and the three of us always have fun. I had my grandpa, too. He actually took me on my first hunting trip in the South when I was 7 and it was so fun. The whole act made me feel strong, and closer to my mom and my heritage. I also had Uncle Iroh. I actually found out that I could firebend with him. He would do little tricks himself and then I would copy him like it was a game. I took lessons from mom sometimes, but I really bonded with him in that way,"

He wishes that it was him

"The thing is, I never felt unloved. I just really felt confused. I wondered why you wrote those letters. The same letter that showed so much care, and heart, and love, and thoughtfulness, and want for me. You wrote all those letters and I have no doubt that you meant every word. You wrote those letters, the ones that I kept under my pillow when I felt lonely, the ones I read over, and over again to feel you with me, to feel close to you, like you were a part of my life. But… you weren't. I knew the love of my dad, but it felt like a myth. A fairy tale. When I read the letters I felt the love so deep and clear. But as soon as I placed them down it all disappeared. Like it never existed. I felt like you weren't real, so your love became unreal to me." Her voice was just above a whisper, only for him to hear, by the end of her sentence. She looked emotionally exhausted. She was looking at the table with her arms folded in front of her place setting. He made a swift move to grasp her hands, which caught her attention.

"Yumi," He stared into her eyes with urgency. She needed to understand this, to know that he means every word he is about to utter. "Listen to me when I say that my love for you has always been there, is here now, and will always be there. Till the day I die I will love you till the ends of the earth because you are my daughter, you are my life. I didn't come looking for you because I was afraid. I was afraid that I would screw up your life. That I wasn't worthy of you. I was a coward and I am so sorry. You needed me and I failed you. And I am so so sorry I was wrong, and I will spend the rest of my life trying my hardest to make up for not being there. I know I can't possibly fix everything, but I will be damned if I ever stop trying. And I won't, because you are worth everything to me, never forget that. You need to know that I love you and I am your father. That I love you and I am here now. That I love you and I will be here forever." With that he scooted over in the bother and wrapped her in his arms for a tight embrace. Her soft cries were muffled by her face being buried in his chest and his were quieted by his face buried in her hair. The tears were a mixture of sadness, regret, but relief. Relief that they had found each other once again. That Mako finally had his family back and Yumi finally had her dad. They both knew that everything wasn't completely okay, but tho meant that someday it would be.

* * *

Okay, so tell me what you thin. Was it worth the wait or not? Did you like the way the sort of made up or did you feel it was forced? Give me some pointers on how to make it better if you think you can. Or praise the crap out of me if you think it was good. Whichever if fine by me :).

Beta: Pardon My Image (go check out her stuff guys, it's really good... I'm not just saying that... I promise :D)


	15. Chapter 12 Part 2

Hello! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait. I didn't mean to do that to you guys an honestly I have reasons. I started school 2 weeks ago & dance this week, and as unfortunate as it is, school comes first :( (I actually like school, but yeah, whatever, still sad), and I have a lot of work that goes along w/ school b/c i take hard courses that require extra attention, so that might come in the way of writing. A second reason was b/c I had a hard time writing this chapter. I honestly didn't start writing unit Friday...FRIDAY! As is 9/12/2014! I was feeling so many doubts about this story that almost discontinued it b/c writers block is a complete bitch! But then I got reassurance from my friend and by rereading you guys comments and broke through my struggle! And because this story now has 12,961 views 103 reviews 68 followers and 63 favs i did this. To make up for my shortcomings as an author that started this story by updating like everyday (the good ole days) I'm making this chapter extra special. 1st I'm answering reviews from my author's note onward in in the way that I did in my first review note, b/c you guys deserve it and I like doing personal notes. 2nd this chapter is long, angst-y, dramatic, and honestly, I don't know if any of you were expecting this except for one particular reviewer whom I am going to address below. 3rd I have special news and a surprise in the A/N at the very end. I hope it all makes up for the nearly month wait.

* * *

Reviews (skip if you don't want minor hints about the chapter...or u just don't care):

**Makokoko:** OMG i love comments like this! You went into so much detail, and you had questions, and concerns, and suggestions, and I just loved it. Don't ever hesitate to have concerns about my story, by putting them into a review it means I can see it and recognize it as something that needs fixing, so I do thank you of your concerns about how Mako treated Korra all those years ago. Mako was in a really bad head space that day, and I plan on explaining more along the way with maybe some flashbacks and further explanations. I know that's vague, but I need to find a way for mako to say all those things without it just being 'i'm sorry' ya' know? If you've got any ideas on how to do that, then by all means, spill! Also w/ repairing their relationship, i can already tell you that the time when Korra is going to be comfortable around Mako is already going to be in the future. I don't plan on them reconciling anytime soon, b/c that's not realistic, but I do recognize ur concern b/c I have read far too many stories that go: Korra has unplanned child, Mako screws up, 5 yrs later they come back, He gives a half ass apology, and Korra forgives him way too easy, and they live happily ever after. NOT HAPPENING THAT WAY! So i don't think you have much to worry about. Please keep up the reviews, even if you can't make them like the last one each time. :)

**Random:** Thanks for your love. Look! right here. I'm updating right now! ;)

**Lady Rini:** You know, you are a part of the group that reviews on like every chapter and I give you special thanks b/c it really means a lot to me. Okay, sone with the sentimental-making-me-cry part, thanks for enjoying the last chapter, but that's not the end of the night. Lot's of sh*t (for lack of a better word) goes down in this part. Yes this is a multi part sequence. I think it will be about 3 parts, so we are ⅔ done! Yay!

**amazing:** You're idea about the betrothal necklace gave me an idea for a chapter. It won't be exactly like that, but the concept is pretty similar and I will use it for a much later time after things with Mako and Yumi are cleared up. Thanks so much! :3

**makorra:** Thanks! I did update! right down there! ;) (i'm silly ;p)

**rosyscull:** I'm so sorry that this is asap! If you come back and see this, thanks for sticking by :D

**Calmdownmari**: You're user name made me think of calamari. Is it a play on words? If it isn't i feel real stupid now. Thanks for the _amaze balls_ comment!

**Clank:** Oh no please don't cry. Cuz if you cry, then I cry, and thats no good! btw u will probe cry at this ch too

**otpmakorra:** judging by username i want to formally apologize for the lack of makorra in this fic, jk i doubt it bothers u that much if u read this far. I'm glad u thought the last chapter was worth it, i had a lot of insecurities about it, and i still do. it wasn't my best. Now, onto something less depressing,... I hope u like this chappie! wait what? I should say 'chappie'? why? b/c it's annoying and you know it. Oh okay. Sorry about that ;) *laughs at own joke shamelessly*

**Masterkugfu:** Dude, i thought Korra would stick around too, but that just didn't happen. don't worry, she's in this chapter a bit. Also, you get ur anger in this chapter!

**YelandaSithAssasin:** Thanks for the compliment sweetie. I really do enjoy those quite a bit;) I have decided whether or not they are gonna get back together, but there wouldn't be any fun if i spoiled the ending for you now would there? :D

**Symphonimore:** Awwww thanks. It really surprises me when people say such nice things about my story, i feel so good!

** .YOU:** i can't say that I love u because i don't even know u but i sure as hell love ur comment! srry that is not gonna happen in this chapter. No this is a major plot twist and i hope u all r prepared.

AND NOW, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...

* * *

recap...

"The thing is, I never felt unloved. I just really felt confused. I wondered why you wrote those letters. The same letter that showed so much care, and heart, and love, and thoughtfulness, and want for me. You wrote all those letters and I have no doubt that you meant every word. You wrote those letters, the ones that I kept under my pillow when I felt lonely, the ones I read over, and over again to feel you with me, to feel close to you, like you were a part of my life. But… you weren't. I knew the love of my dad, but it felt like a myth. A fairy tale. When I read the letters I felt the love so deep and clear. But as soon as I placed them down it all disappeared. Like it never existed. I felt like you weren't real, so your love became unreal to me."

...

Yumi

I was crying. In the middle of a restaurant, I broke down. I never broke down. I was always strong, kept things in, never showed my pain. I was held by my...father? I don't know why, but those words didn't feel right to me. I was having so many confusing thoughts right now. Thank Agni I cried silently. Why do I feel this way? At first I was so glad to talk with him. It was like we were bonding, he had interest in me, my life, and I felt so...so...wanted, and appreciated. I felt good, but not really right. I poured out all my insecurities over my whole lifetime to him after "knowing" him for a total of about 3 hours (including the police station meeting). I can't believe myself for doing that. I wasn't me. I should feel anger, yeah that's right, anger. I mean, I do feel it. I'm angry for him not being there. I mean, I knew the real reason why he wasn't in my life to start off with. Yeah, my mom told me when I was 14. I deserved to know, I had insisted. She felt bad about it, and for a while, I hated him. And then he writes all these letters making me feel loved, a-and wanted, and then he stops! He stopped because he was afraid? What did he think would happen? That my mom wouldn't let him see me? That I wouldn't want him? What kind of reasons were those?! He was scared? How does he think I felt, horrible, that's how i felt. Ugh, I'm so mad at myself. I-I shouldn't be acting like this now! In his arms, feeling safe. I should be kicking, a-and screaming, and cussing him out. I shouldn't feel right, I should be upset. But this feeling, it overpowered the anger. The boiling heat was still there, but it simmered down as he held me. When I saw the guilt in his eyes, at first, I was like 'you should feel like shit'. But that was pushed away with 'I just want you here now'. Was this by any means normal? Was I supposed to feel this attached to a man I had never really met before? Who wasn't in my life at all? Who didn't even want me until now? Was I supposed to feel loved, and safe, and comfortable? Because I did.

I released myself from his embrace and wiped my eyes. I cried silently, no one seemed to notice the complete fool I made of myself, good. I felt so exposed, and vulnerable. I hated it. I wanted to leave. Now. The spirits must have heard my demand, because just then a hostess came to the table informing me that someone was on the phone for me. I looked over to Mako who motioned to the waitress. "I can handle myself for a few minute Yumi. Go talk, i'll be right here." I got up and made my way to the podium in front of the restaurant. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Korra

This meeting was taking forever and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to meet up with Yumi and Mako. I was relieved that we wouldn't have the heavy weight of a serious pending conversation about 'custody' and 'rights' during dinner, because I knew i wouldn't be able to hide it. I had gotten pretty good at concealing my feelings towards Mako from yumi, from everyone. Even sometimes, I believed he no longer bothered me. But i knew that if I were to be put in a room with him, I might not be able to keep up the act, and i couldn't let my daughter see that. I proposed that we take a ten minute recess for everyone to call their families, seeing as no matters were going to be solved in time for anyone to return home to their families at a respectable time in the night. I walked out of the conference hall and stretched my body and went to the powder room to fix my appearance. I straightened out my long-tunic that went down to my mid thigh and adjusted the skirt of it so the side slits were in the right place, followed by dusting off my lounge bottoms and re-tucking them into my brown, leather boots. I adjusted my navy arm bands and re-tied the darker wrap around my waist. I took a look in the mirror once more and tousled my short hair. (A/N: Korra gonna have short hair in book 4 and i got obsessed w/ the fan art so I decided she should have it in this fic) I had kept it this short for a while. My mother and Asami said I needed a new look, plus it was manageable, so I didn't mind. As I left the powder room I strolled over to the receptionist and asked her for the phone and Masaru's telephone number. I called and asked to speak with my daughter.

Yumi

"Hello?"

"Hi baby. How's it going?"

"Umm, it's...going."

"Did something happen-should I come over now?"

"No mom, I'll be fine. But, where are you?"

"I'm still with the council. It's going to be a while longer, I want Mako to take you home."

"Mom, I can walk the streets by myself. I'll be fine."

"Like hell I'm gonna let my 15 year old walk 3 miles home by herself. Either Mako takes you home or...you spend the night at Air Temple Island."

I contemplated this. I didn't want to go to the island. No one knew about me meeting with Mako, and if they saw him, surely nothing good would come out of it. Mother must have known this; she was saying it sarcastically. "Fine, i'll let him walk me home."

"Thank you baby. If something goes down just call me and I'll leave okay? Love you."

"That's fine mom. No need. Love you more."

"Not possible. Bye." And with that she hung up. I took a deep breath and let it out. I walked back to the table and looked at Mako.

"Umm, mom says she's stuck in her meeting. And I don't really want to spend the night at Air Temple Island. Can you take me home?" I was hesitant

"Of course I will. I can't have you walking these streets alone, they're dangerous." Great, just one more concerned parent I have to deal with. We made our way outside on the street. I decided that I had to finally talk to Mako again.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"For...breaking down. I-I...I don't normally do that."

"You don't need to be sorry about anything. THis is a very emotional thing we are both going through. It's okay to let your feelings out you know-"

"No it's not! T-this isn't me! I-I don't cry in public places! I'm never angry then sad then confused! I hate being like this! I need it to stop!" I was screaming in the middle of the street. I imagined the little people in my brain were scrambling around trying to find the cancel, abort, delete button, but my body wasn't getting the message. Mako tried to calm me down but I just kept yelling.

"I can't do this this is too hard!N-No don't touch me! Get the hell away from me!" I pushed him off and ran in the direction of my home with tears blurring my vision. I wasn't in my right mind. I didn't know what to do. So instead of ignore, which became second nature to me, I ran. And didn't look back.

Mako

She just...ran. She was completely different in the restaurant, I thought...she was happy. I made her feel this way. She looked so lost, scared even. I made my daughter scared of her feelings. I'm such and idiot. I wanted to cry for doing this to her, but I knew that wouldn't help anybody. I didn't deserve to cry, so I went after her.

After a while she stopped running and settled to a slow pace. She was hunched over and had her arms wrapped at her sides to hug herself. I could tell she was still crying because she would shake every now and then. Shit. I wanted to catch up and wrap my coat to keep her warm and carry her home, but...what if she ran again? No, I already made the mistake once of pushing my boundaries. Maybe I shouldn't have hugged her at the restaurant, maybe it was too soon for her. It wasn't too soon for me, I've been waiting to hold my baby for ten years, and I knew then day that came for that I would be glad. But she...probably didn't feel the same way. We both listed an important person in our lives, but along with the loss, she felt the most. She felt he betrayal, which outweighed my guilt, and she suffered the heartache of feeling unwanted, which outnumbered the times I wrote 'I love you'. What if...she was afraid of me leaving again, I couldn't blame her. I just, I don't know how to make her see that that's not going to happen.

I followed closely behind when I saw her coming to a stop. Oh no, she knows i'm following her. I hid behind the corner and watched as she turned her head. Not to look at me though, she looked to the left, at...an alley? She was walking into an alley way. Why?

Yumi

Shit it's cold. I was huddled over my stomach and walking down the street. I didn't really recognize the area. Great, now I'm lost. Why did mom have to go? Stupid Avatar duties my ass. She probably just didn't want to face him. Ugh, stop blaming other people Yumi, just deal with it. You are lost, what do you do when you're lost? Stay put. I'm not doing that I'll freeze. You're a firebender you idiot. A sharp noise broke me from my internal argument. I turned to my left to see a homeless man. He made a gesture for me to come forward. I looked over and then walked slowly towards him. "What's wrong."

"Miss, come closer."

"Are you okay?"

"Are you the Avatar's child miss?"

I was hesitant. Why do you care? But, he couldn't mean much harm by it, right? "Yes, why." I inched closer and crouched down to match his sitting form.

"I'm so sorry miss." As he said that, I heard a whoosh and then felt pangs along my sides. "Argh!" I fell to the ground. What the hell? I tried to stand up but i couldn't. I tried to bend but it just wasn't working. Another tall figure stood over me and grabbed my by the collar. It lifted me and threw me into something hard and flat. I felt like i was being slammed a million times before i was dropped to the ground. Then i felt a jab to my stomach and head at the same time. I tried my hardest to keep my eye open. Through the cracks I could see a tall man running towards me. I saw fire swirls and kicks and punches. I could hear grunts and smacks, and smell the sizzling flesh. Then a man fell to the ground and 2-maybe 3 others running away. Then another man crouched down before me. I felt my head rest on something soft, but firm. I felt drops on my face as I finally let my eyes close.

Korra

I was running down the halls of the hospital. I made sharp turns and followed the painted lines on the floor that indicated the wings. She had to get to intensive care. 'Avatar Korra, we have received some disheartening news concerning your daughter...' thats all she heard before she dropped the phone and made her way over. She didn't even tell Tenzin, doesn't matter. She didn't even know if her baby was still alive. Please...please let her be okay.

She made it down the right corridor and met with Mako talking to a doctor. She sprinted and she supposed Mako heard her heavy panting and footsteps because he whipped around, braced himself for impact, and stuck out his arms to keep her from ramming the doctor. When she fell into his clutch, she gave him a death glare and snarled. "Where the hell is my baby?!"

* * *

Holy crap! The **FEELS!** What did you guys think about that chapter huh? Do you think Yumi's alive? What are Mako and Korra gonna do? Does anyone know who was after the Avatar's daughter and why? let me know whatcha think down below. note: chapters will be coming later rather than sooner so don't get too pissed off if i only update every now and then. but don't think this story is over, b/c i already have the ending sorted out and it will get done if it is the last thing i do:)Now for the announcements:1. Im doing a collaborative story with one of my friends that we have already started working on and you will be getting the first chapter soon enough. can anyone guess what the ship will be? 2. Over my analysis of this story i realized that the title makes no sense! so if you guys have any ideas, just jot them down and i will either do a vote or just pick the one i like the best. i have dropped a bomb on you guys i am gonna let you get to know a little about me. You can ask me questions about myself in the comments BUT i hav rules. I'm not saying my real name and as far as where i live i will only give away the city. Don't ask any questions that you wouldn't answer yourself online and nothing too personal. Thank you guys so much for reading and I really hope you liked it. Comments, reviews, questions, and suggestions are all embraced by me. they make me feel good feels inside :)

Beta: MissLokLover (she did a great job with helping me out guys and getting me out of my rut, you should give her a round of applause.)


	16. VERY IMP NOTE

Hey guys, so as you can see I'm discontinuing this story. Yeah I'm really sorry about it as well but in the end it boiled down to me not really feeling the story. I even had the whole plot layer out but whenever I wrote stuff it all sounded like crap to me that I didn't want to put out and didn't want you guys to be stuck reading. So this story is over basically. Im not sure if I will re-write it someday or if someone wants to adopt it (not sure if I'll do that but I'll keep the option in mind). So once again sorry for keeping you guys waiting on this decision but I wanted to make sure that this was final and I wasn't going to be all melodramatic in a post and then my block suddenly ends and I write. Thats just not gonna happen for this story.

On lighter news I am changing my user name, as i am on all my other platforms. I am active on AO3 and Tumblr. The new name will be The Mighty Elysian and I will change it tomorrow sometime after 2:00 PM my time (UTC-5:00).

Good News! I AM WRITING A MAKORRA FIC! And in this one Mako isn't gonna be a complete jerk (ikr shocker!) I have the story all mapped out and even have a lot of notes on it. The dilemma i have is whether or not I want to make it a super long oneshot or release it in parts. let me know what you guys would prefer on my tumblr I'm always on there so its the best way to reach me (i am a multi shipper so don't be surprised if you see other ships that aren't makorra) I had this idea in my brain for a while and the main issue i had to sort through was which pairing i wanted for it and i decided that Makorra worked best!

Also! if you have prompts you want me to do then send them to my tumblr. if you want them to have a specific pairing then put that in the request as well or the ship is up to me.

So yeah, basically go follow me on tumblr I'm a lot more interesting there than on here XD Love you guys and thanks for the support through this crap-tastic story and i hope to give you something merit worthy in the future :D


End file.
